


You're My Hitman

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: "down there", Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood licking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Negan, Bottom Rick, But it's tame, Butt Plugs, Chocolate Syrup, Cock Cage, Cum Eating, Dick Slap, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dry masturbation, Edging, Facials, Feeding, Felching, Gloved sex, Gloves, Handcuffs, Language, M/M, Mental Illness, Mirror Sex, Murder, NON MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, Not between major characters, Object Insertion, Panty Kink, Penis insertion, Rick likes blood, Rimming, Sadness, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Stubble Burn, Top Negan, Top Rick, Vibrators, Violence, Where did the plot go?, a lot of porn, because the story begs for it, bra kink, gagging, how do I keep writing what I don't like? (Rimming), mob boss, whip cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Mob boss Negan is tired of his rival Deanna and decides to kidnap Rick. Her right hand man and most trusted Hitman. What started out as a intimidation tactic for intel quickly escalates to something more lustful after one look at Rick Grimes.This basically became smut by accident.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. Negan was tired of that bitch Deanna moving in on his territory. There wasn't room for two anymore in this region, he had been tracking her movement as well as her right hand man and coveted hitman Rick Grimes for weeks. Deanna was always protected by her gang the Alexandrians but Rick not so much. Today was his free today but it wasn't going to be leisure at play,

The Saviors orders were to return with a very alive Rick. Negan had his torture routine down pat and Lucille would make an appearance if need be. Dwight had been tracking him for three months and went to get him. Negan hadn't seen any of his investigative photos. He imagined Rick to be a six foot something giant that needed to lay off the steroids.

Negan walked into the room. Rick was tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. The first thing he thought was that Rick was little more than a shrimp. He must suck at hand to hand combat and fight with his gun. Dwight came over and whispered that Rick killed Joey with his bare hands, strangled to be exact.

Negan put his boot up on the chair between Rick's legs and whistled 

“Damn! Ricky boy you killed Fat Joey. Impressive!” 

Rick attempted to snarl and that only made Negan laugh.“Such a little beast!” 

He leaned forward and was overcome by the scent of pine, gunpowder, and metal? He chuckled darkly,blood of course. 

“Natural born serial killer, I heard you took Claimer Joe with your bare teeth while his young son looked on.”

Negan removed the blindfold and looked into a bucket of blue. Instantly a surge of pleasure spread straight to his groin. Rick Grimes was pretty, Even more so with a gag. He wondered if that was true, those lips might accentuate that face. Maybe his tactics would have to change.

Negan removed a glove and caressed Rick's face as the caged animal furrowed his brows. 

“You're almost too beautiful to be bound but every zoo needs it’s showcase.” 

With that he ordered all his men to leave but for Dwight to guard the door.

“What do I do with you tiger?”

Rick couldn't believe Negan got the drop on him. He wondered if he would be instantly Lucille’d to send a message or tortured for information. That pussy Dwight drugged his water at the gym. Rick was more honorable, went toe to toe in a test of true dominance when he went for a kill or simple kidnapping.

He snarled as Negan entered the room. He knew the sound of those steel toed boots. He had never seen Negan but witnesses always spoke of the boots distinct sound as they cowered in fear to send back a message. Deanna would not be happy but Rick would be loyal. The only option was a honorable death, he was no snitch. Negan put his boot near Rick's crotch, he wasn't sure what that technique was about but it didn't intimidate him.

Negan leaned in and spoke smoothly to him. It was a sexy voice he had to admit when started the other characteristic used to describe Negan. That mouth. He hadn't cursed much but had a interesting vocabulary describing Rick's lifestyle. Rick wasn't a damn monkey and he didn't kill to feed a deep seeded need. It was money, power he sought.

Negan removed his blindfold and Rick was nearly blinded again. Negan's eyes were a dark, rich hazel with tiny slivers if amber. His leather jackets and gloves would be too YMCA on any other guy but suited him well. It was a shame, in any other setting Rick would seek out his company. He was the enemy though and his reputation also stated polygamy only of the female variety.

Rick huffed as Negan grabbed his face and removed the gag.

“Hmm maybe I should keep that on.” 

Rick smiled like a cheshire cat. “Maybe you should.” 

Then he went for Negan's finger. 

Negan slapped him hard. 

“Oh no you don't, I've heard about those chompers. Lethal. I plan to walk away with all digits and arteries attached.” 

Damn, Negan was good.

“Give me the shipment details on Deanna and you can go home right now.” Rick glared, actually offended at Negan's proposition. 

“Why don't you go fuck yourself?” 

Negan scoffed. “Well honey boo boo you got a tighter hole I believe.” 

Rick was confused now.

Negan slowly undid his tie and slid it into his mouth. “I think I like you better like this. Such a good boy.” 

Negan straddled Rick and grinded his erection onto him as he moaned. Rick felt his body growing in response.

Rick almost whined as Negan stood up. He chuckled as he unbound Rick's hands 

“I'm all about consent killer.” 

Rick looked at Negan. He had three options. Kill which he would be next, run which he wouldn't get far, or fuck which sounded really good right now. He pushed Negan onto the bed and thrusted down on him.

Rick would pant if he could. Negan was big, he could tell even through his jeans. Rick pulled off his clothes and then his own. 

“Not into foreplay?” 

Rick's response was to buck into him. Negan pointed to a drawer and Rick retrieved a bootie of lube. Negan slicked up three fingers then inserted one into Rick's willing ass. Rick grunted as much as possible.

“That tie comes in handy.” Negan smirked.

Rick rolled his eyes shut tightly as Negan added a second digit. He was on top and started to fuck down on Negan’s ingers.

It was almost enough to make Negan blow his load. Rick pushed back then slammed down with force, a pure look of bliss as his prostate was finally stimulated. Negan wanted to see what other response he could get out or Rick so he added a third digit. This obviously wasn't Rick's first rodeo, he was riding fast and his eager hole was swallowing all fingers in need. 

“Slow down cupcake.” Negan pulled off much to Rick's dismay and lathered up his dick.

Then he pushed into Rick. Rick bared down pushing up and down rapidly making sure Negan was balls deep in his ass. His eyes rolled back as his onslaught continued, scratching at Negan's bare torso he pulled at his shoulders ensuring that Negan was pushing up as he pushed down in a steady rhythm of ecstasy. Rick roughly rode his dick trying to ensure that his sweet spot got treatment at every slide.

Negan smirked as he held Rick's hips in place and fucked up, intentionally missing the mark every two out of three thrusts. Rick whined as much as possible as he pinched Negan's nipple harshly.

“Little bitch that didn't even feel good” Negan returned the favor with a firm smack to his ass. 

Negan landed a good little blow and expected some reciprocated anger. What he didn't expect was a gargled full out moan of delight. Negan was so astonished and turned on that he fucked up into Rick in wild abandon. As Negan continued his unceasing assault on Rick's over sensitive nub Rick grinded down laboriously. Driven over the edge he spilled out his seed all over Negan's taut muscles. Rick’s cavity clenched down on Negan's member and upon seeing Rick's glistening substance Negan came deeply in Rick's hole.

Negan smacked his ass once more for good measure and buckled up a few more times making Rick shudder in overstimulation. Rick bit down on his gag as he tried to exhale a moan. 

Negan clicked his tongue “I wonder what sounds you make when that pretty mouth isn't held shut.” 

He pulled his tie from Rick's mouth as he ran two fingers through Rick's fluid and popped them into his mouth. “Tasty.” 

He then pulled Rick's hair down forcefully. 

“Clean up pup.” He ordered. 

Rick never partook of himself before but compiled as he lapped up every last ounce of his substance.

“Good boy!” Negan exclaimed. 

Intoxicated at the praise he rotated his ass on Negan's cock as his dick begin to stir. Negan leaned up and kissed him roughly before biting hard into his neck making Rick cry out.

“Now tell me about Deanna’s shipment killer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started off innocent enough. My original concept always had sex, little vanilla sex from the first chapter but spanking? Roughing it up? This shit writes itself.

“Now tell me about Deanna’s shipment killer.” Negan got up quickly and changed. 

Rick huffed out a sigh as he too got dressed. “Think one little fuck is gonna make me sing like a canary?” 

Negan ran a tongue along the top row of his teeth.“I wouldn't call it little sugar.” 

Rick rolled his eyes and Negan came along gripping his chin tight.

“I see I'm going to have to do something about those gorgeous eyes of yours, they have a tendency to roll up.” 

Rick stepped back. “I'm not an animal for you to train.” 

Negan snickered. “Yeah you're a bitch in heat.”

Rick slammed him into the wall and yanked hard on his hair.“I'm no bitch!”

Then he bit Negan hard on the cheek as payback for the previous bite. 

“Shit!” Negan exclaimed as he got some tissue pressing it to the bite mark now seeping blood. “Baby, I know you like it rough. All you gotta do is ask.”

Rick sat in the bed tying his shoes. “Can I go now?”

Negan frowned “I need some information first.”

Rick stood up then snarled in Negan's face. “kill me or let me go, I'm no snitch! I'm not telling you shit!” 

Negan laughed. “Holy shit, he's an animal and he's hungry!” 

Rick punched him once in uncontainable rage. 

Negan took the punch then grabbed Rick's shirt collar.

”What's that bitch really doing for you bitch? I bet she can't fuck your half as hard.” 

Rick ran his tongue on Negan's split lip craving the coppery taste, “I'm leaving!” 

With that he left. As he busted out the door Dwight looked to Negan questioningly, Negan just nodded his okay as he licked his lip, just where Rick did. 

“He's fucking feral and I might just like it.” he said to himself laughing.

——————————————

Two days had passed and Negan had nothing. Dwight was good but Deanna ran a tight ship. He wanted her shipment of guns to put him way ahead of her. Right now they were competing toe to toe. The area had expanded and she didn't gain any of Negan's previous clients but was instead getting some of the new ones. Negan was only a lunch ahead in the lead. It used to drive him nuts because he had to be the best but now all he thought about was Rick.

He finished some paperwork and left his skyrise business office. He was tired and pulled his tie off, laughing thinking about how he crammed one in Rick's mouth. Shit, he needed to rub one out.

As if on cue Dwight buzzed him. “Boss Rick's back.” 

Negan grinned. “Send him up.” 

Rick didn't take long to enter Negan's room, it was a different room than their last tryst.

“Killer, something you fucking want?” 

Rick nearly strangled Negan but obviously knew what he was doing, allowing enough air to escape. "Someone shot at Deanna during her shipment."

Negan growled. “Yeah? I didn't even know it was arriving because your mouth is tighter than your asshole apparently.” 

Rick pushed him towards the lavish bed. “You spend too much on furniture.” 

Negan didn't get this guy.“That's what you're taking in during all this?” 

Negan turned and pushed Rick onto his bed. “Hmm what am I going to do with you making assumptions?” 

He looked around and picked up a thick book and spanked Rick's ass firmly. “You are such a bad boy.”

Negan opened his night stand drawer and pulled out his lube. He teased the outer ring of Rick's muscle, a thrill traveling up as he watched a pink hole clench repeatedly on nothing. “Want something up there sweetheart?” 

He inserted the tip of his finger in and chuckled. “Kinda loose there, wet too. Anticipating much tonight?” 

Rick pushed back as Negan bit on a globe. 

Negan looked into the open drawer at a maglite. He slicked it up, “I bet you could take all of this in one go.”

Rick looked back and his eyes grew comically large as he gulped. 

“Bad behavior deserves positive reinforcement.” Then he pushed the tip in.

Rick panted as he gripped the sheets. He pushed it in about three inches in one go grabbing his crotch at the erotic view. Then he slid it out, he didn't really want to hurt the man. He clutched the base of his dick, Rick's hole was dripping and gaping open. Negan traced his tongue up Rick's thigh before sliding his tongue into the filthy entrance.

Rick growled. “Fu...fuck Negan.” 

Negan swirled his tongue along the edge of his ring before pushing four fingers in all at once. “I bet I could fucking fist you and you would beg for more. How much has that ass taken?”

Rick pushed back and forth erratically. “Shut up asshole and put your dick in.” 

Negan was going to have to buy a whip. He spread his fingers out wide and bought his hand down in 9 swift smacks. “That's 9 spankings for each word you spoke. Be quiet unless I ask for you to speak. Next time you're gonna count with me. Say yes, Negan.” 

Rick moaned out. 

Negan spanked him once more and he withdrew his fingers. “Say yes, Negan.”

Rick huffed in frustration, he wanted to be fucked hard and dirty. He had no problem with being a bottom but he wasn't going to give Negan all the power. “No, fucking get me off you bastard. Now.” 

Negan grabbed Rick's cock and squeezed hard. Rick growled in frustration and pain.   
“We got a serious problem with compliance here.” 

Negan got up and got a cock ring. “Once you can learn some manners and beg I might just pay attention to that thing between your legs.” 

Negan slid the cock ring on and ran his thumb across his slit once. The only attention he planned on giving him tonight.

He pushed into Rick hard, he gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Negan thrusted in and out of Rick fast then he slowed down thrusting in and out in with timed precision. 

“I handcuff you, agreed? Just nod yes or no.” 

Rick smirked. “Yes, yes, yes!” 

Negan spanked him hard on each cheek then pinched his nipple before rubbing it out.

He got the cuffs. “Move up the bed.” 

Rick kept a straight face and looked at him defiantly. 

“Killer, I love fun and games but let me know you want it.” Negan stroked his dick base to tip.

Rick swallowed thickly then crawled up the bed. 

“Good boy” Negan cuffed him to the bedpost face down and fondled his balls for good behavior. Rick moaned quietly.   
“Be loud baby”

Negan pushed just his tip in slowly and popped it out. He did this for a good five minutes teasing Rick but it also felt so good himself. Then he put a hand on each of Rick's cheeks spreading him further before teasing just his tip some more. Rick moaned but was so frustrated, he pushed back but Negan caught his hips and dug his nails in, nipping at Rick's ass. Then slammed in pushing Rick up the bed and plowed into him full speed stimulating his nub at every push. Rick started screaming his name as precum continuously dribbled down his shaft.

Negan started to slow his role, intentionally missing the mark. “Beg me killer.”

Rick stayed mute and Negan rammed into him at a punishing pace. He alternated between a harsh rhythm on Rick's prostate. Slow, fast, medium deciding to continuously, moderately, completely ignore the spot. He pushed Rick's legs further apart and spread his cheeks while lightly caressing his perineum then he drove into Rick ruthlessly. Rick's body slammed into the headboard creating a steady thump against the wall. The cuffs cut into his wrists causing him to cry out in pleasure, the pain causing his erection to throb more. Rick bit on his bottom lip trying to hold in his sounds when a sharp sting to his butt made him moan. 

“Ask me can you come.” 

Negan slowed his roll pushing lightly but constantly on Rick's prostate, he pulled on his cuffs as they cut deep into his skin. Fuck it. “Please Negan let me cum.” 

Negan sped up fucking him with purpose as he rubbed a finger back and forth across his slit. Rick moaned as he emptied on the bed, collapsing on top of it with no care. Negan put his arms on each side of Rick and thrusted in deeply riding up into Rick's tight heat. He pulsed inside making sure to empty his all into Rick.

Rick was soundless as Negan got up. He figured to get dressed. Negan came back and uncuffed him. Rick whined as Negan rolled him over pressing a cool washcloth to his face, he couldn't help but sigh as Negan washed his sweat away. Then he pulled Rick's cock ring off and wiped him down head to toe.Rick closed his eyes and cracked them as Negan held his hand inspecting his cut wrists.

“Damn baby, why didn't you say anything?” 

Rick closed his eyes and shrugged. “No biggie.” 

Negan didn't like the angry lines around his wrists but thought maybe Rick got off on it. He previously had plenty of boys like that. Negan went to get some neosporin and bandages. Rick looked vaguely through slitted eyes as Negan gently washed his cuts and rubbed them with ointment and bandaged them up. It felt kind of nice. Rick nestled down into the pillows and bed, not registering his hand lying on Negan's lap. He fell asleep.

Rick almost looked calm and tame taking in deep breaths as he slept. Negan reluctantly brushed Rick's curls back.

He then stepped out of his calling for Dwight. “Hey, have you been tracking Deanna today?” 

Of course he had, everyone knew better than to disobey Negan's orders. 

“Yes Boss.” 

Negan looked at his watch. “Photos?” 

Dwight didn't get the questioning. “Yes sir, is there an issue?” 

Negan looked at his bedroom door. “Hhas there been an attack on her, say a shooting?” 

Dwight spat out his piss poor coffee. “Of course not sir. Any attack in your region and I would inform you immediately.” 

Negan walked out without another word. 

He smirked proudly. “Oh Ricky boy you're about to get it real good for lying to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK how this is gonna get smuttier. I'm not a pro at this dark sex but I will try. Please don't be dissapointed if I don't. Suggestions are welcome to make this sex really go there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell, this has just became porn. Screw the well thought out storyline!

Rick woke up in an unfamiliar room. He looked at the extravagant marbled ceiling as it came back to him. Negan. He didn't exactly like Negan's overdominance but he did like his dick. He lied about Deanna for a simple fuck. What was he doing? He dressed quickly laying a hand over his bandaged wrist. Negan was so gentle last night. 

He stepped out to see a Savior guarding the door. Odd, since Negan didn't sleep in his room. The Savior didn't even speak to him. He went to his home quickly to change before heading to Deanna’s. A list of chores and a hit was placed. Apparently some dirty cop named Shane Walsh was trying to do Deanna in even though she paid him handsomely. Negan's name was mentioned as usual. Rick's ears perked up as those familiar things were bought up. How much lead he had, his suspected official intel-layers, cops, damn charities and the mayor. Deanna didn't seem too concerned and had no idea what Negan was attempting to plot.

Rick finished his day then went to the gym. He went home and noticed something was off. All the doors were shut correct, the right lights were on and off but some furniture was moved. Just slightly but Rick knew every inch of his house. The familiarness had to be exact or his life was over. Rick took the safety off his python “come out bastard.” A large applause came from the corner as a lamp was turned on “da-mn! Killer knows his house.” Rick clicked the safety and pocketed his python “what the fuck your want? And no, I'm not telling you shit!” 

Negan smirked counting numbers up on his fingers, he was at nineteen including yesterday's fiasco. Rick got two beers and sat down handing Negan one. “Such manners, I’ll subtract one, eighteen now.” Rick rubbed his scruff “say what ass hole?” Negan untwisted the cap and took a sip of the unrefined beer “ok, nineteen, gain one with that sass.” Negan got up and looked at the mantel picking up a picture of a young child. Rick bolted up and grabbed it “don't touch my shit!” Negan saw a neck artery throb and a wild look emerge. “Whoah sugar! Got it. No touching!” Negan decided twenty was a no go, that was his “my bad.”

“So we gonna sip beer and talk about our work day or are we gonna fuck?” Negan didn't look back as he asked, just headed to Rick's bedroom. Rick was right behind him sipping that disgusting blue collared beer. Negan stripped down as Rick's eyes glued to his frame “tic for tac sugar bear.” The usual eye roll happened as Rick disgustingly finished off his beer then undressed. Negan sat down on the bed and patted his lap.”nineteen licks my darling.” Rick looked at him “what?” Negan tsk’d “punishment word count. First you lie about Deanna’s attack then you sassed me, your guest! As I announced myself.” 

“Pssh!” was Rick's dignified response. “I knew you were following her and that you knew the truth.” Negan slapped his thigh “nonetheless you still lied. If you wanna fuck, just say so see “please Negan, please fuck my slutty little hole”” Negan said in a over the top sickenly sweet southern accent mocking Rick. “Now Rick please let's just fuck! Can you please lay across my lap for the nineteen licks you so deserve.” 

Rick liked being spanked, especially by Negan but it wasn't an easy thing to do. Just lay over and let Negan spank him senseless? He paced, getting irritated. He wanted it but didn't really want to admit it. Negan saw the turmoil in his eyes. Rick about snapped when Negan pulled him by his arm to the bed. Negan pushed him down and rubbed his tense shoulders “relax baby, just you and me. Let go. Let it all go. Close your eyes.” Rick thought he was crazy. Was he going to sprout hippy shit next? He complied though and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply as he heard Negan sit down next to him. Slowly, he let all thoughts sink away and just listened to the sounds enveloping him. 

He startled as Negan lifted him up and across his lap “nineteen, count with me.” Negan counted a solo “one.” “Ricky boy it doesn't count if I do it alone. Relax. Count.” Rick grunted as a sharp smack came down “one.” “Negan sighed, I can get very creative here killer, make it easy on yourself.” Negan swatted again and Rick let go counting a “one.” By eleven he was pushing his perky ass up begging four more contact. By nineteen he was fully erect. 

Negan went to his jeans and pulled out a cock ring, lube, and a handkerchief. “Should have done this earlier.” He went to Rick and blindfolded him. Negan pulled him up and to a wall, he looked over to Rick's closet door, it was mirrored. That was a good idea for later. Negan forcefully slammed Rick into the wall and kicked his legs apart. He slicked up three fingers and inserted them all at once, he took a fingernail and scratched at Rick's prostate cruel fully. Rick bucked up whimpering. Negan turned him around and put the cock ring on slapping Rick's cock once. 

Rick gasped, he had never been slapped in the dick but the burning want it left in it’s demise was bliss. Negan took him in his mouth quickly. The tight, warm heat felt so nice as Negan pulled him to the back of his throat. Negan pulled him in three times and as he went to stop Rick thrusted into his mouth. Negan slammed Rick back into the wall and swallowed him whole once more before biting at Rick's slit. “Bad boy!” Negan pulled himself into Rick's canal and fucked him with wild abandon. Rick thrusted down as Negan pulled up and vice versa. Rick huffed, withered, and moaned. Every time he came close to cumming Negan pulled hard on the base of his cock, peaking him from the edge. Negan rammed his little pea twice before forgetting it completely. Rick wailed as he attempted to chase the gratification.

Negan moaned as he painted Rick's insides grunting in euphoria when Rick's tight little ass clenched down. Negan pulled out and grabbed Rick's hand guiding him to the bed. Rick attempted to pull his blindfold down and Negan swatted his ass cheek. “Not yet, always follow my lead killer.” Negan gathered some of his leaking juice from his thigh and pushed it back inside Rick's gorgeous cavity. “Put your fingers in your ass and keep my awesome sauce up there. Rick stuck a thumb up his ass trying to please Negan. Negan then pushed Rick to stooping on both legs, knees bent out in front of him. Negan nudged his legs apart as Rick struggled the keep the milky goodness inside him. “Good boy. Very good boy. Now hump my leg so you can cum.” 

Rick couldn't believe this shit. Negan patted his head like a damn puppy. “Come on now.” Rick awkwardly pushed his junk against Negan's leg trying to find a good friction. He almost fell a few times, shocked Negan helped and didn't chuckle in the slightest. Rick finally gripped Negan's thigh with one hand, the other shoved up his ass and rutted greedily on Negan's leg just below his knee. He panted as he was milked dry. 

Negan ran a hand through the dick juice coating his leg and stuck two fingers into Rick's mouth so he could take a taste. Rick wrapped his tongue around Negan's fingers sensually tasting his salty treat. Negan withdrew them with a cry from Rick as he gathered more and bought it once more to Rick's mouth. As Rick attempted to run his tongue between the two fingers fully inserted in his mouth Negan pushed them forcefully to the back of Rick's throat, fucking his mouth sloppily with his fingers. Tears came to Rick's eyes as Negan's fingers hit his throat aggressively. Rick coughed as Negan pulled the spit soaked fingers out, “just giving you practice my sweet boy.”

Rick was at a lost once more as Negan unblinded him and pushed him on the bed. He washed him down with a cool rag and gave him some ice cold water that moistened his parched throat. As rick let sleep succumb him once more in Negan's presence he felt a warm mouth kiss at his neck and nibble gently at his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can go way kinky. Is that gonna scare y'all off?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nights not over for Rick but this girl needs a break!

A week passed since Negan had last fucked Rick. Rick got in the shower missing that soreness, being thrown around. He was a little too old to be bending this way and that but damn, it was nice. He got in the shower and thought back on every rut and spank he received last time. Him rutting up against Negan cumming like he never did before. He couldn't think of an good excuse to visit Negan. Rick put his fingers inside and brushed his prostate as he thought of Negan's rough, calloused hands punishing him. He came and watched his man nectar swirl down the drain.

Rick had to perform his hit today. Shane Walsh. Deanna didn't care how it happened. Rick thought on how he wanted it to go accident, pullover gone wrong, messy. Maybe he would go easy on him. Brake issues. Rick in a twisted way liked cops, his dad was one. Shane Walsh was very crooked unlike him though. 

Rick put his nice charcoal suit on and grabbed a tie that matched his ocean blue eyes. He looked in the mirror, he was nothing special. Just average but he did look good today. He walked to the door and froze as he saw a picture of Carl. His heart sank for just a moment as he chastised himself. What awful dad forgets special dates?

Rick sat through a boring meeting with Deanna. Then she came over congratulating him on getting rid of her crazy cousin. Crazy bitch tried to move in on Deanna’s husband. “Girl drama” Rick thought but no one messed with her property. She asked Rick how he would dispose of Shane. He decided very messy. 

Shane got a call to a seedy bar. Rick got lucky, the cops partner called in. He scanned the back lot ensuring there were no witnesses or cameras. He waited until Shane went out back to smoke a cigarette, Rick allowed him his last one. Then he stabbed Shane a few times. Shane pissed in his pants “disgusting” Rick muttered as he saw the sad fear in Shane's eyes. He wanted to take him out slowly but felt kind of bad “shouldn't have messed with Deanna” he said as he ran the cold, steel blade across Shane's neck. Then he mutilated the still warm body, taking his wallet. He smiled, not bad $200

The rest of the day went on and Rick kept busy, skipping lunch. He performed his monthly trainings with security in how to ensure Deanna's safety. He listened in on some tapped calls. He beat the shit out of a employee who dropped some mayonnaise on his shoe. He had already worked a 12 hour shift, he was bashing his head into a wall when Deanna started yelling at him. He dropped the guy and kicked him twice. Tyreese came up and grabbed him, he started to wail on him. Beating the huge man bloody. Deanna pushed him and he turned snarling. He wanted to fucking punch her but that was asking for death, he heaved deeply and turned back to Tyreese. “Go home now. That's an order Rick.” Rick kicked the first guy once more and left.

Rick contemplated going to a bar but decided against it. Instead he collapsed on his couch and sipped a beer. After an hour he paced the floor lost on what to do shower, sleep, maybe hit his punching bag. He ran a hand down his face as he went towards the mantle, then froze. Staring at a damn picture wasn't going to help. He looked down at his hands, counted them just for something to do as he felt a faint sting behind his eyes. “I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to fucking cry!” He yelled agitated as he kicked the wall.

Then the doorbell rang. He paced some, answering it might end bloody for the one on the other side. Then he heard a knock “come on baby, I know you're home.” Rick grinned maniacally and opened the door to Negan with a 6 pack of fine beer and a bag in hand. “Holly shit! Look at you killer all bloody!” Negan made himself at home beer in hand. He handed one to Rick “I want you to see what beer is supposed to taste like but only one for you.” Rick rolled his eyes then tried it. He looked at the label, it was real good. Negan laughed “so you killed one of my cops today, made him a real mess.” 

Rick looked down at him “yours?” Negan looked up Rick's lithe body, he was even hotter bloody but it was kind of gross. “Yeah I paid him more than your boss.” Rick shrugged his shoulders “I didn't know that, fucker was real stupid. He was trying to get evidence on Deanna.” Negan stood up “damn, he was stupid. Did you enjoy that blood bath?” He asked as he pulled on Rick's tie. “Yes” he replied as he attempted to kiss Negan. He leaned back, half of his body almost to the floor “whoah, whoah, whoah killer! I don't know whose blood that is!” Rick wasn't sure what he meant,

Negan took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Rick looked at Negan wondering how they were gonna fuck tonight, Negan gripped his chin tight and pushed his head towards the mirror. Shit his mouth was covered in blood. “Been going down on a girl that's on her rag Rick?” Rick snarled and Negan laughed in delight “let's get you cleaned up.” Negan patted the sink counter “sit down.” 

Rick looked at him “order Rick, don't make me ask again.” Rick sat on the sink as Negan washed him off. He scrubbed and repeatedly rinsed the rag, taking time to clean Rick properly. Rick kept avoiding eye contact and kept looking at his hands, moving and twirling his fingers. Negan could tell something was off. When Negan started on his neck Rick started to get pissed and angsty. Three wipes already? How much blood could there be. Negan put a warm hand in one side of his neck and ran the whole washrag against the other side softly rubbing away the blood. Rick leaned in breathing a large breathe. He gripped Negan's leather jacket and whined “fuck me please.” Negan looked at Rick whose eyes seemed to be getting real misty. “Sure darling, since you asked so nice.” 

Negan ordered Rick to undress. Rick was quiet and only laughed when he spotted Negan wearing a red scarf “what man wears a scarf? That's more a chick thing.” Negan smirked “hmmm not true baby.” Negan stalked over and walked around Rick's body inspecting it. He whistled “damn killer, that's some body, bet you could give me a real good show.” Negan still had his gloves on and raked a hand down Rick's body and thumped a nipple “lean over the bed, hands on it.” 

Rick automatically walked over pushing his ass out. Negan took his glove off and spoke “count with me.” Negan spanked him swiftly with his gloves twice. Then he threw them on the floor, everything was silent. Negan kneaded his cheeks “well you rolled your eyes and sassed my scarf but all in all you have been a good boy today.” Rick wiggled his ass trying to think “not really.” Negan stuck a finger in his hole “I'm gonna disagree.” Rick smirked “you're a fucking lying ass hole Negan. You don't know shit.” Negan whistled “ eleven huh?” Rick bounced his butt “oh I don't know can you really count? I could teach you but you might be too stupid to learn.” Negan laughed “okay thirty one, count with me.”

Negan spanked him about twenty times as Rick stayed mute. Negan thought about how he really must of needed this. He picked up a thin book and starting smacking Rick real hard, alternating cheeks. Rick's ass was real red and angry yet he still refused to count. “I'll make you a deal baby. A hundred smacks for being so insubordinate, you count.” He landed a hearty smack upon Rick with the book as he began to count with him. Halfway through Negan threw the book down and started spanking him open palmed.

Negan turned him around, his dick was red and swelling, precum dribbling down like a leaky faucet. Negan whistled “gather that ooze and lick it off. Rick looked at him blankly, Negan walked up tilting his head and bit down hard on his chin breaking the skin lightly. He stepped back and rubbed the cut gently “do it now!” He yelled precisely. Rick ran a hand along his dick, moaning once and gathered the slick, licking it off his fingers. He continued to do so which took a while with how wet he had become.

“what should we do now? Sit on the bed, hands underneath you” Rick complied. Negan left the room but came back bag in hand. He put the bag in the bed “you're gonna have to leave some things here babe.” Forgetting the lube he started to stroke Rick slowly, Rick stuttered and bucked as he swirled his fingers around the head. He looked at Rick “get up.” Negan then sat on the bed “jack yourself off, slow.” Rick blushed and put his hands on his hips. Negan slapped his hip and tore his nails in “now bitch!” Rick stuttered “I..I need lube.” Negan smiled “oh baby, you get what I give you, do it now, dry.” 

Rick started to slowly run his hands up and down his shaft, circling his head. He moaned and started to push up into his enclosed hand gripping tight on his penis. Negan leaned in licking his lips as he observed in awe. “Speed up just a little” Rick moaned as he did so, gathering up some of his seepage he attempted to lather it on his dick. Negan grabbed his hand “dry baby. Eat that shit up.” Rick licked his hand dry before returning it, taking time to enjoy the hand job. It felt so different having no slick but it also felt so right. He looked into Negan's sparkling eyes and moaned loudly at the thought of pleasing him. “Such a good boy” Negan said as he fondled Rick's ballsack. 

Rick's knees almost buckled “hold your hand out, palm up.” Rick furrowed his eyebrow but he was feeling so good that he did so. He moaned as Negan spat into his hand “have fun.” Rick bought his hand down and howled at how good that little moisture helped. “Speed up” Rick listened once more and increased his pace. He panted and screamed “Negan!” As he released his seed. He put his hands on Negan's shoulders to keep balance, looking down he realized Negan had gathered his substance in his hands. “So good, I know you're tired. Sit on your knees and drink up.” Rick shuttered as he went down “hands behind your back.” Rick did so and bent over drinking himself from Negan's two hands cupped together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hot and naughty but a storyline is emerging!

Negan looked at his pretty boy, he wasn't even worried about that pesky Deanna anymore. He wanted to get off good but wasn't sure what to do next. He had been plenty kinky in his days with men, women, orgies, the whole works but Rick was different. He thought the man would do anything he requested but he was stubborn. It was obvious he needed someone to take charge, Ricky boy was in a high stressed environment and while he wasn't at the top of the food chain he definitely had to be a leader. Negan was sure he never had this kind of situation, following commands from the reluctant looks he gave. It was evident though that he wanted to follow orders, just wasn't sure how to gratefully submit and that just made Negan harder.

Negan thought Rick was a great catch, he was a power bottom but he wondered why he wasn't married, he lived a dangerous life but was all domestic like. Then he thought on that picture. A boy, maybe ten years old. Negan saw no evidence of a child around and Rick was damn pitiful tonight. Something went wrong and Rick was more than willing than submit tonight. Negan looked down at Rick, he wasn't a touchy feely guy but a part of just wanted to comfort Rick, touch him sweetly for some reason. Rick ate his load from Negan's hands then laid his cheek on Negan's thigh. He wasn't sleeping or even cuddling. He was just still as if waiting for the next command. Negan looked at that mirror, it looked so harmless but Negan saw what it could be. Then he heard a loud rumble from Rick's stomach. Negan lifted his head and popped a cheek “damn killer! When did you eat last?”

Rick looked at him and blinked “huh?” Rick was really in a headspace. Negan spoke slowly as he held his head “when did you last eat?” Rick looked at him confused and stayed quiet. “When I ask a question, you answer so I'll ask you once more when have you ate?” Rick seemed to grasp the question and shifted his eyes away from Negan's focus “I don't know.” 

Negan got up almost knocking Rick down “dinner time honey cakes!” He walked to the kitchen with Rick. Rick looked at the counter and ran his finger across the granite surface “I don't need anything, I'm not hungry.” Negan chuckled loudly “your fucking stomach says otherwise.” Negan went to the fridge and looked in. Crazy health nut, the ingredients were sparse though. He pulled some eggs and grapes out. “Negan what are you doing?” Negan chirped “I'm cooking dinner baby. Sit down now.”

Rick sat down as Negan heated up a pan. He whisked the eggs and seasoned them and got bread out. Rick sat down and fidgeted. He looked at Negan humming as he cooked, he didn't want to eat. Sex was supposed to be happening right now. Negan seemed to zone him out as he washed some grapes. Rick's mind flashed “Carl!” and he breathed in deeply, a swell of pain pricked his heart. Eyes watered and he breathed in deep and exhaled. He tried to center himself, staring at his hands counting his fingers, looking for dirt underneath his nails. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes. He didn't want to break down and he didn't want Negan to see it. 

Negan started to scramble the eggs, grinning at how he was gonna take Rick tonight. He heard a chair scrape against the floor and saw Rick got up to come to him “I told you to sit your ass down baby.” Rick looked sort of distraught and dropped to his knees “fuck me Negan, please.” Negan saw the tremble in his hand as he gripped Negan's leg, he understood Rick was losing control of his emotions but he had to eat. Health equated to strength which was vital for sex. Negan petted his hair “hmm all in due time baby, I'm almost done with these eggs, ride my leg while I finish up.” Rick hugged Negan's leg and rubbed on him, he patted his head once more “don't cum.” 

Rick didn't think before he latched on to Negan's leg. He gave it his all and let his mind seep away. He closed his eyes and rode it out. He was humping Negan's leg like a damn dog. He couldn't deny it was hot though. Negan pulled back and Rick whimpered as Negan sat down at the table with two plates in hand. He stayed in his spot in a crawl like stance. “Come on, dinner time.” Rick shook his head “not hungry” his voice cracked. 

Negan started to get concerned, would he eat tomorrow if he wasn't there? Whatever bothered him could be a week long affair. Rick closed his eyes and panted. Negan yelled with a commanding voice “crawl to me now bitch!” Rick eyes snapped open and he crawled over. He looked up at Negan “we fuck now?” Negan smiled and pet him “oh baby, we will I promise. Now sit! Like a dog!” Rick did as requested and Negan pet him “good boy,” Negan then pressed grape the his mouth “eat baby.” 

Rick took in the grape whole and chewed as Negan took a big bite out of his scrambled egg sandwich. Negan fed rick a few more grapes as he praised and petted him. Then he tore off a piece of the sandwich for Rick. He chewed slowly as he was fed. He was starting to feel a lot better. He took the next grape into his mouth quickly along with Negan's fingers, sucking two down. Negan hummed as he ran a finger across Rick's teeth. Rick rammed the fingers down his throat “so naughty, I bet you could suck me off good.” Then he took his fingers out drying them on a napkin. “Finish the sandwich and we will get back to it.” Rick rolled his eyes and finished up. Negan giggled at his annoyance, he only had one piece left.

Negan ordered Rick to crawl back to the bedroom. Rick wasn't young so it took a minute and his knees were sore by the time he got there, a nice sore.When he crawled inside he saw Negan rolling up his scarf. Rick looked up in his “puppy stance” as Negan rolled it up into a pencil shape “stand up.” He got in front of Negan as gasped as Negan tied the scarf around the base of his dick “hmm better use than keeping warm.” Then Negan turned him around and spanked his still red ass. 

Next he was pushed until he was standing in front of his closet “have a look gorgeous.” Rick gasped at his body, slightly bruised but with mostly pink spots and bites. A bright red scarf tied and hanging from his dick. Negan wrapped his hands around him and kissed his neck sweetly, an odd sensation. Then he pinched both his nipples hard. He turned him around and sucked a nipple until it hurt, nipping and biting in between. Rick held Negan's head and shook as the sensitive area became too swollen. Negan released it before starting the same onslaught on the other.

Rick never believed nipple play could be for guys. It felt as if it was connected to his groin though. Lori loved it but she was a woman. He shook his head as if it could take her memory away. Negan bit hard and Rick yelled out a “yes!” As he pulled at the scarf believing the knot wasn't enough to keep him at bay. “Negan stop” he moaned. Negan liked how wrecked he looked but listened. Negan spanked him then tilted his head “look at your backside.” Rick looked, it seemed to be in the same condition as his front. “Spread them out” Rick did so and got a small glimpse of his pink hole. “You need another mirror so you don't strain that pretty neck.”

“Turn around and put your hands on the mirror.” As he started to do just that Negan got impatient and turned him around quickly. Negan got some lube and stuck three fingers in deeply, attacking his prostate. Rick closed his eyes and moaned. Negan withdrew them and slapped his ass the hardest yet and took his chin “look at the mess I make.” Then Negan started back, he wasted no time inserting himself fully, pushing into Rick at full force. Rick looked at his leaking cock, red and strained as his chest kept smacking back and forth. He started to moan louder than he ever had before. “Harder!” He exclaimed as Negan spanked him harshly then gripped his cheeks hard in each hand and dug in. “Don't tell me what to do killer!” He yelled as he indeed pounded harder. With the grip on his ass cheeks resulting in pain as well as pulling him apart further he hit the mirror in sex addled enjoyment.

“Negan fuck! Negan!” Negan bent him over and Rick stared on at his reflection seeing for the first time how his face reacted and flushed during total euphoria. Negan spread his legs further as he gripped his cheeks tighter fucking into him at an erratic pace, hitting his sweet spot in each go. Rick yelled as he painted the mirror. Negan fucked harder and harder, gripping his hips. Rick yelped as his nub was abused in overstimulation and his cock twitched in want. Negan finally spilled as he thrusted through his orgasm. He pulled out spanking Rick's chapped ass “stay like that.” Negan went to his bag and pulled out a butt plug. He rubbed Rick's tender ass and lubed the plug “bend over a little further and breath deep.” Rick wasn't sure about this but was so tired, the stretch felt good but he whimpered as the tip brushed his abused nub. Negan spanked him once more before pulling him up straight. 

“Lay on your back darling.” Negan took off the scarf, gave him water, and washed him down. It was becoming a tradition. He treated and bandaged his wrists once more, they were almost healed. “Turn over.” Rick lazily did so and cracked an eye as Negan rubbed some kind of hot oil on his ass, kneading it gently. Rick hummed as his breathing shortened and the edge of sleep called for him “listening baby?” Rick still had some train of thought left “shower tomorrow but leave this in.” Negan tapped the toy and Rick rutted once into the mattress. “Yes?” Rick muttered a sleepy “yes.” 

Rick was asleep as soon as he said “yes.” Negan pulled out his bag. He had plenty of sex toys and lube and the ever trusted cock ring. He had plenty of plans. He went to Rick's drawer to put some lube in. He saw a picture turned over on the night stand. It was that boy again, Rick's son. Negan knew it had to be. He tsked as he opened the drawer. He saw another turned over frame, assuming it was the child he pulled it out and stared. Rick looked so different, not only younger but happy. His ocean blue eyes seemed to have more life, shine. A beautiful woman with the lushest dark hair contrasting with her pale skin stood smiling, hugging on Rick with pride. It was a damn wedding photo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin! And sweet Negan.

Negan decided to make himself comfortable. He slept in bed with him but felt the need to check on him constantly. It was Saturday and he was pretty sure Rick had weekends off. He went to his phone and googled Rick's name. Dwight surely knew the information he needed that previously he wouldn't give a shit about. He backspaced the name, it wasn't right. It was an invasion of privacy, something he used to not give a fuck about. 

He made breakfast when ten approached and Rick still hadn't got up. He loved cooking, even thought of being a chef once. He ate his quickly and hoped Rick was okay. He gathered Rick's plate and some coffee and walked to the room. He put it down on the night stand and whistled loudly. Rick's eyes flew open and he grabbed a knife from his pillow putting it down when he saw Negan “shit! If I knew your pillow pet was there last night I wouldn't of fucked you! Actually I still would of!” He smirked. Rick mumbled something about being too happy in the mornings and slammed the door closed. Negan heard him taking a piss, “come on buddy, no need to be shy now after all our sexy deeds!” Negan didn really know if he would want to see Rick piss in a toilet but it was fun to taunt. 

Rick wasn't sure why the ass hole was still there but he didn't care, it was his day off. He looked at the shower but didn't want Negan wondering around his house. Scratch that, surely he did last night. He would be able to tell if he plundered though. He was so sore and as he stretched he moaned, feeling the plug nestled deep inside. He got out and looked at Negan who was typing away on his phone. He pointed to the plate “unless you want me to feed you again.” Rick rolled his eyes and sat down. Not waiting long for Negan to scoot over. He ate the breakfast and was impressed, it was all perfect. Nothing overlooked or seasoned wrong. 

Negan typed away his orders as he watched Rick eat. He was a slow eater, Negan always ate like a wolf. When Rick was done he looked at Negan “you want a shower or what?” Negan looked on “need clothes first, Dwighty boy is bringing me some.” Rick scoffed “now you got guys bringing you clothes to my house? Don't you have places to be?” Negan scoffed and bought his hand to his heart in mock hurt “you hurt my feelings Rick.” Secretly he was worried about how Rick was feeling. It was a good sign he ate breakfast though. Rick didn't react and just walked to the shower “don't remove your sweet little toy!” Negan yelled.

Rick closed the door and shook his head as he lathered up. He thought of asking Negan to go with him. He didn't know what to do, part of him feeling it was a good today and wanted to keeping it that way. The shampoo fell down yesterday morning and he bent over to pick it up. He moaned as the tip of the plug teased his prostate, it just barely reached it. He bent over and pushed his ass against the wall chasing arousal. He stroked himself and frowned at the sensation. He tugged harshly and felt himself getting aroused quickly again. He pushed back against the shower wall and moved erratically. He gripped hard, pushing hard on his dick and moaned. He rarely masturbated in the mornings and was shocked at his change in tactics, all harsh and fast when it used to be slow and gentle.

Negan whistled and typed away, cursing out via text Simon for his rare mistake. He set the phone aside and looked back at the wedding photo. She was a total beauty, all frail and dainty. He would ruin a woman like that if even given a chance. He bet his right nut she was a stuck up prude. Negan set the photo back in it’s spot and smiled when he heard a moan. Rick Grimes was rubbing one out. They really needed to talk terms but Rick was still going to get his. He would let him get right to the edge. 

Negan listened in as Rick moaned and whined, no doubt having a soapy affair. Negan wasn't turned in in the slightest, he was more of a sight man. He heard a few pounds on the wall, he snickered figuring Ricky boy was using the butt plug at full advantage. That wasn't what if was intended for this use but hey, that's a man for you. Negan kept waiting hoping Rick wouldn't disappoint and could ride out his orgasm.

Rick started to push back harder, even thinking of sitting on the toilet to allow it to plunge deeper. He moaned as he tweaked a nipple, it wasn't quite like Negan's touch but it was good enough. He rutted hard back once and moaned then screamed as Negan busted through the door. He thought he locked the damn thing. “Oh baby, you are being very very bad.” He opened the shower door and raked his eyes over Rick. “Well don't stop for me killer.” Rick looked at him defiantly. “Come on” Negan walked in the shower and thumped his balls hard, Rick yelped “well since you want to be shy, you can't get off.” He looked at Rick's curls and touched them “done showering?” Rick shook his head “got to wash my hair.” Negan walked in fully clothed “I got it.” Negan took the shampoo and ran it through Rick's hair, massaging his scalp as he went. Negan was surprised Rick wasn't frustrated at his terminated orgasm and instead moaned at the shampoo massage he was getting. 

Negan washed Rick down even though he done it already. Rick didn't tell him so and decided to enjoy being pampered. Negan started to undress in the shower as he sponged himself off. Rick swallowed nervously, he wasn't sure why he felt the emotion after all their naked encounters “do you uh want me to help you wash?” Negan looked at him with piercing eyes, peeking his tongue between his teeth and biting down gently. He chuckled “that’s such a kind gesture sweet cheeks, It warms me you asked but I got this.” He looked at Rick as if he could stare through him and Rick just stared on confused

Rick wasn't sure about Negan's last statement, it seemed kind of sentimentally true instead of sarcastic. Rick got out and the doorbell rang “that's probably Dwight honey” Negan yelled in a loud, steel voice over the shower “get my clothes from him and if he tries to overstay his welcome tell him that fuck off.” Rick rubbed his neck “don't you uh want to answer the door, speak to him?” Negan laughed “he knows who you are and I don't think he would appreciate me answering the door in my birthday suit unlike you who would get very turned on. Now get my clothes and if he gives you the smallest amount of shit, tell him I will deal with him Monday.” 

Rick resigned himself to his fate and got dressed quickly. When he answered the door Dwight was smoking a cigarette and looked utterly bored. Rick smiled shyly “hey.” Dwight pushed the bag into his chest looking very disinterested. Rick didn't want to just slam the door in his face “do you um need to talk to Negan?” Dwight smiled “no, you're lucky you get weekends off, maybe we should exchange jobs? You seem to be having fun.” He smirked as he pointed to Rick's neck and hoped on his bike.

Rick went in and swallowed, he looked into the mirror, seeing hickeys and bite marks littering his neck. “Fuck” Negan walked out about that time and took the bag. Dropping the towel, he dressed right in front of Rick, no need for modesty he guessed. Rick couldn't help but notice the bag had more clothes. “So want to take a walk lover? Grocery shop because you need to?”

Rick knew what he needed to do. He wasn't sure if it was out of need or obligation and knew he would feel like shit after. Negan observed a shift in Rick, he seemed shy and reluctant. Negan grabbed his hip and whispered in his ear sweet and slow “what do you want baby?” He asked as he kissed behind his ear. “Could you go with me to the Woodbury Cemetery?” Negan grimaced as he was still by Rick's ear, this was going to be another hard core night for Rick. “Sure baby.”

Rick pulled back zero reaction and put his shoes on. He grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out silently. He went to his car when Negan grabbed his shoulder “whoah sweety, i'll drive.” Rick nodded and went to his car. Getting in he sat still, Negan noticed he started that weird hand thing. It was evidently some kind of coping mechanism. Woodbury was about forty minutes away and Rick seemed intent on silence, Negan was sure it took a lot to ask for his presence there.

Negan put the radio on low and cleared his throat, no time like the present “so baby today in the shower you misbehaved and I know you didn't know the terms but you will still be punished thoroughly tonight.” Rick looked up stunned “you don't jack off without my consent, don't even touch it. I really don't want you doing it all without me there to see but if you get that urge you have to call me for permission.” Rick scoffed “I don't know your number Negan.” Negan threw a business card at him “you're gonna pay for that sass tonight.” Rick smiled happily then chuckled “business accountant?” Then shook his head.

They hit Woodbury’s city limits. Rick croaked “go into town.” He was playing with the AC vent and getting really fidgety. Negan drove through the beautiful town past some shops when Rick pointed to a floral shop “stop there,” “Please” he added on. Negan stopped and got out with Rick, opening the florist door for him. Rick immediately went to the fake flower section like he had been there before. He picked out some fake white lilies and a mixed flower arrangement full of vibrant, dark colors. He went to the counter where a energetic blond was, she looked up smiling “hey Mr. Grimes!” Negan looked at her name tag. Rick smiled fakely “hey Beth, how are you?” She went on about her obviously dull life as Rick pulled out his wallet. Negan slapped it down nicely and shook his head pulling out his credit card. Rick smiled and it got bigger as Negan grabbed the arrangements and sauntered off clipping Beth's chatter with a “thanks darling, have a good day.”

Negan parked and got out the arrangements. Rick sat in the car unmoving. Negan waited figuring eventually he would get out and he himself would perch on a tree and not pry. Finally Rick got out and exhaled deeply. He took one arrangement from Negan and walked on. Negan saw two well maintained plots and put his arrangement down when he saw Rick put one on the other. Negan finally let the curiosity get the better of him and looked down. He would do his characteristic whistle and cuss “fuck!” if it wasn't such a sensitive subject. Carl Grimes, he did the math and saw he passed at age nine. Then his eyes bugged out as he looked at the other plot. Lori Grimes. They both passed on the same date, four years ago. It explained yesterday a lot, it was Carl's Birthday. Rick sniffed and looked on. He swayed a little and tapped his foot. Negan was never good with death.

Rick wasn't really reacting with what was perceived as “normal” during a cemetery visit. Of course Rick Grimes wasn't fucking normal. Negan pulled away to give Rick time to talk or whatever the hell he needed. Rick shot his arm out and took Negan's hand. Negan threaded their fingers and not thinking bought Rick's hand to his lips for a kiss. Rick cleared his throat “Lori, she loved white lilies. Forgot one year on our Anniversary and she threatened divorce.” Negan wasn't sure what to say “she uh sounds like a real go getter, sounds like you always needed someone to take charge of you.” Rick started laughing hard like Negan told the best joke ever. 

He put his head in Negan's chest “I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now.” Negan hugged him and kissed the top of his head. “talk to them, tell them how you feel, what you've been doing since you last visited.” Rick huffed against his neck ”they can't hear.” Negan ruffled his curls “you don't know that baby and I think they can. Heaven, it's a place, I'm sure of it.” Rick laughed “that's bad for us then.” Negan smiled all teeth “it certainly is babe so we better make the most of our one life.” Negan walked away after kissing Rick sweetly on the lips “talk to them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you see it coming? Lori too? Wait until you find out how they passed away.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick took his time and told them how his life was. Negan gave him enough space that he felt comfortable even telling them a little about their relationship, not that he really knew what it was. Rick kind of wanted to tell Lori “fuck your” in case she could really hear but it was a done deal and a part of him would always love her even if she was a cruel bitch.

Rick finally went back to Negan who was typing away. “Do you always give orders via phone on the weekend?” Negan swatted at his ass “most times I'm in my office but I feel generous enough to give you time with my sweet, sweet body and my gorgeous dick.” Rick laughed as he walked to the car. When Negan got in Rick scratched at his stubble “thanks for coming and for uh buying the arrangements.” Negan grinned “your welcome baby and you can thank me again tonight by sucking my dick.” Rick was startled by that, he wasn't sure he could pull that off but knew eventually Negan would expect that. He decided to just make light of it “you're such a horn dog.” Negan smiled “that's me.”

After a few minutes Rick reached across the console and grabbed Negan's hand. In Negan's head he was thinking “how romantic!” sarcastically but when Rick rubbed a thumb across his hand he decided he really did like sweet Rick. They made it to the town over and Negan stopped at a little shop “I need some sunglasses.” 

They got out and Negan looked around. He finally found some aviator glasses he liked and tried them on. He saw Rick to the side staring at him. He looked to him to see what that was about and Rick looked like he wanted to eat him up “see something you like killer?” Rick looked away muttering “it's just a pair of sunglasses.” Negan smirked, Rick was hungry for his dick. Negan picked up a matching set of aviator glasses and put them on Rick who looked in the mirror and laughed, aviator wasn't his style. Negan picked some other pairs for Rick to try and soon enough he found the perfect pair. He went to the register and bought them both sunglasses.

Negan caught himself being the one reaching for Rick's hand on the way home. It was nearly three by the time they got home and Negan immediately went to the kitchen and whipped something up. Rick scoffed “you like to cook and eat.” Negan pinched his side “your skinny ass could afford a few pounds, maybe I get tired of pounding into a bag of bones.” Rick just laughed.

Negan finished and Rick sat down next to him. “Oh no killer, puppies belong on the floor.” Rick gave him a “really?” look and stayed seated. Negan took a bite of his fish and looked at him “want trouble?because it's gonna be bad enough for you.” Rick gulped then slinked down, nestling his head into Negan's cock “do you promise?” Negan rubbed his face “I sure do baby.” Negan fed him quickly, well as quick as Rick could chew then demanded he crawl to the bedroom. 

When Rick got there Negan was sitting on the bed wearing his sunglasses. Negan patted his lap and Rick came forward “you've been pretty good but you still had plenty of sass and rolled those eyes too much for my taste. How many spanks do you deserve?” Rick wasn't sure how many he wanted at the moment “I dint know” he said softly. Negan could tell he was already giving up control “okay, let's start with forty and see how we feel after okay?” Rick nodded yes “now come over cutie.” Rick stood in front of Negan, he grabbed at his crotch then unzipped his jeans, pulling both his jeans and boxers down over his ass. “Lay across me.” Rick settled down and counted with Negan.

Negan pushed at his plug delighting in the sounds Rick made in between the swatts. He spread his cheeks wide as he fiddled some more with the toy, Rick started fidgeting and rubbing against Negan “be still darling.” He rubbed the sting out of Rick's ass before spanking him some more. Soon forty licks were done. “Enough?” Rick slid back, off of Negan before pulling a leg over and straddling him, kissing him. It was all rather sweet as Negan explored his mouth.

“Get on your knees” as Rick shimmied down Negan unzipped his own jeans “kiss daddies cock.” Rick crossed his arms “don't start that daddy shit.” Okay, that was a no go “fine kiss the shit out of my cock.” Rick shyly leaned forwards and kissed the base of Negan's cock, he chuckled “it's not your grandma Rick, do better.” Rick grabbed his cock and licked a stripe up before kissing the slit. Negan moaned, Rick wasn't sure about this. Negan grabbed his chin and rubbed it “going to leave me high and dry?” Rick looked to the side. Negan let go of his face “baby what's the deal?” 

Rick looked at him “I just don't think I can do it.” Negan sighed “look I've done a lot of nice stuff for you including eating your ass so most times I'm going to take care of you but every once in a while I expect you to stretch out that mouth capiche?” Rick nodded because it was true and took Negan's tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around his slit. Negan leaned back slightly and moaned. With the positive enforcement Rick pulled off and licked a big, sloppy stroke up Negan's shaft. He thought of what he liked and jiggled his balls before taking him in one go. He started to thrust his mouth slowly up and down as he played with Negan's taint. Negan started to buck up. 

Soon rick got in the perfect rhythm and continuously bobbed his head up and down. He hummed as he started to get excited and felt Negan jolt so he started doing it on purpose. He was surprised he was starting to get really hard and was leaking. He took Negan further towards his throat as he touched himself. Negan popped his cheek but not too hard “no touching.” Rick whined in response but kept his pace. Negan carded his hand through his curls “good boy, I'll make it worth it. Go a little faster.” Rick picked up the pace as he massaged Negan's balls and almost fell forward as Negan pulled out. He wondered if he did something wrong as Negan started stroking himself fast “lean your head in.” Rick figured then where this was going as Negan released all over his face.

“So pretty” Negan cooed as he went through his curls again. Negan took two wide licks through his own seed before sucking on Rick's neck. Rick moaned as he felt himself get harder, Negan bit down hard on his neck then whispered in his ear “lick yourself clean.” Rick licked then scooped up with the top of his hand what he couldn't reach and licked it off. Negan touched himself and smiled “my baby's acting like a kitten, cleaning himself good.” Rick blushed as he continued.

Negan looked at his wicked boy. He twisted his nipple as Rick gasped then nibbled his ear. “Come here” Negan tapped his lap. Rick didn't mind another spanking session but that was out of the norm. 

Rick got up and laid against his lap and Negan swatted his ass and nudged at his plug. Rick squirmed as Negan nudged it against his walls in a rotating circle. Rick moaned and pushed down on Negan. “Still darling” Negan spanked him again. He pulled the plug out slowly as Rick dug his nails into Negan's thigh in an attempt to stay in place. Negan smirked the rolled it slowly at the very outer ring of Rick's ass. Rick moaned loudly and rutted once more. Negan bit down on the globe of his ass hard as he pulled the plug out completely. He looked at Rick's gaping hole, it was stretched wide, it started to spasm in its emptiness. Negan drooled, it was so pink and tender. 

Negan blew into the cavity as Rick cried out. Negan pulled his cheeks apart and stuck the tip of his tongue in licking himself. He stuck a finger in, pleased Rick was still wet. He joined another finger with it and plunged deep into Rick’s walls. Rick gasped and Negan wanted to see a real good show. He took the plug and leaned over Rick “suck on this.” Rick scoffed and Negan pressed hard on Rick's prostate “suck on it now!” Rick wiggled “Negan that's nasty!” Negan smacked his butt “yeah, it's also hot!” Negan pulled out his fingers and lapped at Rick's hole. Rick panted and tried to touch himself. Negan pulled his hand back and licked his crack “no to touching! and if your ass is so nasty maybe I should stop what I'm doing right now and cuff you to the bed with no satisfaction in sight!” Negan pinched his ass and blew in again “what's it going to be baby?” Rick really wanted to get off so he grimaced and popped the plug into his mouth.

It wasn't as bad as he thought, the taste only being of Negan. Negan deeply swiped his tongue across Rick's whole crack top to bottom and plunged two fingers in crooking them to perfection against Rick's prostate, as Rick moaned around his toy Negan massaged circular against Rick's nub. Rick started a muffled scream of pleasure as he grasped Negan's knee. Negan smiled wickedly and pumped his fingers fast as he added a third along with it. “Straddle me.” Rick got up hoping for a good fuck. Negan kissed him and he gasped as something cool entered him. Suddenly he realized it was a vibrator. Negan twisted it to the highest setting as he forcefully pushed it towards Rick's abdomen, Rick squealed as he rammed his ass hard against the toy panting into Negan's neck. Negan bit hard on his neck then licked sloppily at the bite. Negan wiggled the toy hard and Rick's whole body spasmed with joy, he looked down as his dick squirted steadily. Negan settled Rick to laying and lapped at Ricks essence, making his boy whined in delight.

Negan situated Rick and did the nightly ritual of cleaning and nourishing his dry mouth. Negan laid down naked as a jaybird. He pulled Rick to him and kissed his temple. “So our talk earlier. It's agreed no touching yourself without permission?” Rick scoffed and Negan pinched his nipple. “What are we even doing Negan?” Negan smiled and kissed him “thought that was obvious.” Rick nestled into Negan's sparse chest hair. “Are we just fooling around?” Negan tilted up his chin “baby, I'm here almost every night, haven't left you today. I'm making you mine, enjoy it.” Rick smiled, Negan nudged him “mine means only I touch agreed?” Rick kissed Negan's chest “agreed.” Negan was content.

“Now that that's settled we need a safeword, should have done that long ago.” Rick wiggled in the bed “safeword?” Negan laughed at Rick's innocence that he was slowly tarnishing “yeah, you've said no and I've listened but it's better to have some random word for no so you can scream no to high heaven and I can keep on. It will give you big high, saying no but not meaning it.” Rick thought that was the stupidest thing he ever heard. No meant no, yes meant yes. Negan knew a lot more and liked compliance so he just went with it “pink pig.” Negan chuckled “huh?” Rick kissed Negan's peck, “pink pig means no.” Negan let out a very amused laugh and kissed Rick smoothly “pink pig it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Rick scream no? Will Rick ever scream pink pig?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's got a paddle!

Rick woke up to a loud voice and anger “what the fuck did you screw up now? Find the damn notebook or I'll chain you up like a dog!” Rick pulled himself up to see Negan pacing, red faced, and agitated. Negan looked at him and his tense body softened just a fraction as he winked at Rick. Rick turned his head to hide the blush, Negan was so sexy in a completely indescribable way, “well do your fucking job so I don't have to!” He hung up.

“Sorry you had to hear that darling.” Rick stretched in the bed “it's fine, trouble?” Negan kissed his cheek “nothing for your pretty head to worry about.” Negan sat down and sighed “I have to deal with my incompetent dipshits now. I had so many naughty plans for us.” Rick hummed as he nestled at Negan's neck then bit down sharp on him. Negan smiled “careful, you're being rough with the merchandise.” Rick licked the side of his face “that would be dangerous selling something like you I'm a store.” Negan huffed “yeah, I'd tear the average ass to shreds but yours is all strength.” Rick kissed him moaning as Negan delved his tongue in. Rick bit at Negan's bottom lip happy when a peek of blood developed, he licked it off and whined “stay.”

Negan sighed as his tongue tasted his copper, “baby I'd love to but not happening. Let me give you something to remember me by long after I'm gone.” Rick straddled Negan “what you gonna give me?” He asked as he bit down on Negan's tender cut lip. Negan pulled him off and across his lap with ease. Negan was built and Rick was scrawny but surprisingly strong. He spanked his still naked ass, rubbed it, then popped it again. “one hundred swatts for each check?” Rick pushed down as he rasped “yes.” Negan rubbed his butt “yes what?” Rick withered “Negan!” He smirked pinching just lightly on the edge of his ass so that his thumb nudged Rick's inner cheek, as Rick stayed silent he rubbed his thumb gently and let it creep deeper. “Beg me baby to spank that ass.” Rick gasped and sat still, as Negan rubbed his thumb in and out of that inner space before pinching hard once. “I got things to do but one, I can tease you, making sure you don't get off or two, I can leave with you getting nothing from me right now.”

Negan was conniving, a fucking ass hole and Rick knew he had no options “please Negan.” Negan was having fun “I should make you add a daddy into that since you were being such a shit.” Negan spanked both sides of his glorious ass a hundred times. When he got done Rick was a panting mess then Negan bit hard, drawing blood from each cheek. “All you will think of is me baby.” He gave Rick a sensual kiss taking time to taste every inch of his mouth. He got up “text me killer and I will see you later.”

Rick looked through his house to see if Negan plundered. He was shocked that the whole place, especially his office was unruffled, not a thing out of place. The only thing Negan looked in was his drawer. Lori’s picture was a little off, he had either been curious or was looking for some lube. Rick took a lazy day and napped. Tomorrow would be busy again. At night rick looked at his phone and added Negan's number to his contacts. He then typed “what are you doing?” He put the phone down. He didn't understand what he was doing with Negan, he was sweet and sensitive at the cemetery and with other things. He spoiled him with care and money. Rick had always leaned more towards the guys but he never was spoiled by one or spoiled one himself. Maybe Negan still really wanted intel, that was bullshit. Rick was brutal but Negan was worse, he heard tales about Lucille, a barbed wire bat. If Negan wanted information he would have got it by now. Instead he hadn't even mentioned Deanna in days. Rick looked at the text he typed them backspaced it and went to bed, smiling at the sting of his ass.

It was Tuesday and Negan still hadn't heard from Rick. Two days now, that shit was going to have his ass plied open. He didn't order him to call, it was just an expectation. Negan thought of asking Dwight for the number but Rick was going to call him first and if he didn't, good. Negan had plenty of ideas. 

Rick woke up Wednesday with a raging hard on. Rick hadn't had morning wood since he was in his twenties but now everyday he craved a dick up his ass. He hit the shower and let the steam warm his body. He traced his hand down and tugged hard moaning. Then he remembered that stupid promise to Negan. Why did he care? Negan couldn't really know. He stroked himself from base to tip. “Fuck!” He yelled, it wasn't right. He twisted a nipple hard and smacked his still tender flesh. Negan didn't say that was restricted but he knew he shouldn't cum without him. He let out a frustrated scream, then went to his phone and typed “can I cum by myself please?” Then he backspaced it.

Thursday Negan yelled at all his men in a meeting. They were dumb asses. Dwight had screwed up on a report and Daryl had let something slip, probably because they were fucking. He didn't care but they better not be doing in on his dime or he would cut both their dicks off. It was his busiest day of the week, every single Thursday was chaotic shit. He looked at his phone and Rick still hadn't texted, he threw the phone down and went to cuss Dwight out. When the day ended he went to bed angry meanwhile Rick was very horny and typed a request to masturbate without sending it once again.

By Friday Rick was frustrated, he was hard every damn morning and night and well, all day. He looked at his text “please Negan can I touch myself?” He hovered his thumb over send but decided to check his e-mail instead. Friday's were always boring, like any business office everyone was waiting to go home. No hits or major orders ever happened on Friday. The whole week was dull, he didn't get to slit one throat. That probably would take the edge off. Rick got in his car and saw the message still there waiting for send. He added “or maybe your hands can touch me. Come over?” He sighed, he was so pathetic. He deleted the whole message and put the car in drive.

Rick heard talking in his house. He looked outside. Nothing looked suspicious, not even a car. He took his python out and went to his door, it was unlocked,creeping in he heard lots of moaning and grunting. He turned to the couch. Negan was sitting down on his couch eating his cheetos while watching gay porn. “What the fuck Negan?” Negan sneered “hey little shit, how was work?”

Rick opened his mouth to speak. Then closed it before opening it once more. Negan popped one of Rick's only guilty pleasures into his mouth and chewed loudly “gonna catch flies Ricky boy.” Rick put his python in his side holster and sighed “hey Negan how are you? Feel free to come in, I'll offer you a snack.” Negan threw a chip at him “fuck it off with the sarcasm, you're in a lot of trouble bitch.” Rick rubbed his eyes “what did I do now?” Negan got up and looked very pissed, he even paced some. “You didn't call me all week fucker! Too busy mutilating another cop?” Rick didn't think Negan would care this much.

“Look Negan I just” Negan cut him off with a bruising kiss, all teeth and bites.” He started undressing Rick and pinched a nipple. He bit at his neck and pulled his skin between his teeth then let go “you don't talk.” Then he pushed Rick on the couch “watch the damn tv.” Rick saw porn, all men, three to be exact and they were already fucking. Negan sat down on the other side of the couch, away from Rick. Rick watched a while as his dick started to react, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do so he left his hand on the arm of the couch. “Touch yourself any this week Rick?” He gulped and decided on honesty “I um touched myself twice, two strokes but then I remembered our agreement.” Negan hummed “no touching after that? No cumming?” Rick looked at him “eyes on the screen!” Rick looked back “I did no more after that.”

Negan was very calm and also appeared very unaroused by the tv screen. Rick shifted, his erection getting uncomfortable. Negan licked his lips “touch yourself, you bad boy.” Rick hesitantly touched himself and moaned. Rick started to stroke harder as he looked into the erotic face of a guy in the middle, getting fucked and fucking at the same time. He tugged hard on his balls and Negan laughed “you like it hard now.” Rick was mad at himself, Negan was different than usual. Clipped commands, no pet names, no questions, and his voice was all stern. Still Rick continued his quest in a hope to make Negan happy.

Rick bucked up as he felt a wave of pleasure bubble up. Negan slid over and pulled his hands back. “Stop.” Negan went to the kitchen as he paused the tv “hungry?” Rick looked over “not really.” Negan smiled “well shit I am, come on.” Rick followed as Negan made two sandwiches. How did he do that? It looked gourmet. “Eat.” Rick looked from the floor to the seat, not sure where to sit. Negan started to eat then looked up “well there are no good pups in sight, sit your ass in the chair and eat up.” Rick sat and ate, realizing he was saddened Negan wasn't feeding him on the floor. Negan looked at his little prick, he wasn't his baby tonight. Mother fucker was almost at half a sandwich and Negan was already done. This would take too long with Rick's eating habits. 

Negan smirked and slid Rick's plate back. “Come on.” Rick followed him back as he played the porn once more. “Sit!” Rick sat “watch!” And he watched. Soon arousal was upon him again. Negan came over between his legs and started to jack him off. It felt so much better with Negan doing it, all calloused hands. Rick looked at Negan getting more turned on “watch the damn tv rick, not me.” Rick looked back and pushed into Negan's mouth huffing in intense heat. Negan went faster and Rick moaned “Negan!” He blushed, he was being an ass and yelling his name would only entice him. Negan traced a finger along his slit then squeezed a ball. He got up “I'm getting a drink, no touching!” Rick was damn frustrated and once again a pause was pressed.

Negan came back and started sipping slowly on his drink. “I'd offer you a drink but you've been bad. Breathe in and out slowly.” Rick raised his eyebrows “fucking listen to me, I know it's hard.” Twenty minutes later Negan got up and selected a new DVD, fast forwarding to the good stuff. Rick was starting to get into it once more but was unsure of his hands. As it got more intense he crept his hand closer to his thigh. Negan snickered “go ahead, do it.” Rick started to jiggle his balls then ran a hand up, making a circle he fucked hard into his hand. He went to his slit, growling and Negan slapped his hand “no touching you slit or your head.” Rick was confused, “continue!” Negan ordered so rick started once more. He went faster then slowed down. He gasped as a unreal sensation took place in his gut and his dick. It felt like movement but not what he usually felt when he came. He thought maybe he was going to shoot his load but he didn't as he moaned louder than he had that night Negan pinched his side. “I want a smoke, come on.” He paused the tv once more. Rick didn't know how to react but tears felt like a good idea, he didn't though. Negan got him a blanket as they walked out, Rick was glad he didn't have neighbors.

Negan instantly relaxed at the first inhale of nicotine. Rick was throughly confused. “Negan I” Negan put his hand over his mouth “don't ruin the moment.” Then he released his grip and smoked, eventually offering Rick one. “No thanks” at least that was progress, two hours ago he would have been offered nothing. Negan walked in pressing play again as Rick followed . Rick shook his head, getting misty “no.” Negan walked up pressing his tongue to his teeth then smiled kindly “you're doing so good baby, almost there. Is this a real no?” Rick was very confused and put his head to Negan's shoulder “I'm sorry.” Negan kissed his head. “I know baby and we are going to talk about it when we're done. Now are we done or not?” Rick looked up “what? I don't get it.” Negan smiled and kissed him “baby, you're gonna like it but you have been very bad." So “pink pig or are we in?” Negan needed to get better “I didn't even reaffirm our safe word” he thought. Rick sniffled “is it almost over?” Negan smiled and ran a hand through his hair “yes darling.” Rick wanted to melt at the mention of that sweet word, a reassurance. He breathed in big “ok.” 

Negan pushed play as he more gently pushed Rick down. He took rick into his mouth and sucked down. He ran his tongue around his shaft, completely ignoring the rest of his dick. Rick took his hair and fucked Negan's head gently. Negan pulled off and stroked Rick slowly taking time and put his other hand on Rick's thigh. Holding it there in soft support. Rick gasped and Negan stopped, he thought of making it real good for his boy and licking the shit out of his slit but he was still somewhat pissed at him.

He got up and Rick whined, almost at wits end “shhssh baby, it's okay.” Negan got his bag out and sat beside Rick with some space between them, he pulled out a ping pong paddle. He pushed some strands back from Rick's face “you know, growing up I was awesome at ping pong. Even thought about going pro just like Forrest Gump. My life changed some.” He laughed. “Baby you were real bad, I like you and you made me feel like I was nothing.” Rick sighed “I just...Negan I'm a mess and you make me feel...I don't know. I texted you a lot, I just didn't press send. The last time I got close to someone they ruined me.” Negan saw hurt and remorse in his eyes. He remembered those two plots. “We all have our baggage and maybe I shouldn't have been so difficult.” Rick smiled “you told me to text. I should have.” Negan played with the paddle “so we're both equal, stubborn shits.” He sighed “I was gonna punish you bad baby, I was edging you. Since I was an ass too it's your choice I can suck you off real good, play with that cute little slit of yours or I can spank you real hard with this little memento of mine. Which will it be?” Rick thought hard. He thought one lick right now would be his release, a real good release but he was a bad, bad boy and hadn't been spanked in a week.” He took Negan's hand “I should let you pick just to see where it goes but spank me, please Negan. Spank me real hard.”

Rick yelped as Negan pulled him over “your wish is my command.” Rick moaned as the paddle hit him. The sting was worse than any previous smacks he ever received but it was so good. The paddle was made of strong wood, it was the old, sturdy kind. The padding helped buffer the blow but not much. Rick was very elated with his choice. As Negan alternated to his other cheek he pushed his ass up as high as possible it felt so good. The burn seeping into his skin and lighting it on fire. He felt each smack travel to his trapped dick. Negan pushed him off and rick saw red, he wanted to murder Negan but before he could even react Negan pushed him on all fours so his head was in the rest. “No touching! Cum from this!” Negan went full force as rick pushed his ass up to obtain full power of the hits. His ass was so sore, surely bruising. Negan rubbed at his hole, sticking a finger deep to his prostate before pulling out so quick. He smacked him full force once more as Rick released on the arm rest. He yelped as string after string of seed was milked out of him. It felt like minutes before he was empty and he collapsed right there, his face contacting with a puddle of cum.

Negan laughed, happy his boy was having fun even if he was bad. Negan would jerk off once Rick was settled. He wiped the arm rest off first, thankful it was leather and thinking it was a waste Rick didn't eat it. He was all tuckered out though. He rubbed some hot oil on Rick's ass, grimacing at a thin line of blood. Rick was one tough cookie, Negan would never let anyone smack his ass around. Rick sighed at the massage though he was asleep. Negan thought of waking him for a drink but he was all cute and innocent all tuckered out. Negan pulled him around to sleep on his back and put a blanket over him. He kissed his cheek and Rick stirred, muttering “Negan what's edging?” Negan laughed full bodied “sweetheart, get some sleep I'll tell you tomorrow.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what your think. I love feedback.

Rick woke up to quiet humming and tender kissing on his neck. He moved closer to allow Negan better access. “Good morning sleepy head” Negan cooed as he kissed him. Rick thought fleetingly about his morning breath but remembered not much seemed gross to Negan. He pushed into him and kissed him back. Soon Negan was straddling him and running his powerful hands up and down Rick's sides. It took Rick even longer to register he was now in his bed,

He sighed “did you really pick me up and bring me to bed?” Negan's only answer was to kiss him harder. He raked his hands down to Rick's cock and squeezed before slipping down and taking all of Rick into his mouth. Rick could really get used to this. Negan sucked dick like someone would play baseball, all casual but he was obviously a pro. Negan popped off “get them wet.” Negan stuck his fingers in Rick's mouth and he coated them thickly in saliva rubbing his tongue against each digit. Negan pulled them out and trailed his hand down, pushing his fingers into Rick. Rick hummed as he pushed his body up allowing better access to his bottom. Negan ran his tongue around Rick's head as he pushed against his sweet spot. Rick started to buck to give both sides better satisfaction. Negan was good, too damn good. Rick pulled Negan's hair and started to fuck his mouth aggressively. Negan Hummed in sweet satisfaction sending bolts of pleasure to Rick's cock. 

Rick whined when Negan pushed back. He went to the door “Negan you're not doing this again” he fretted. “Calm down sugar, I'll be right back.” With that he left. Rick started to think of the bloodbath that he could give. Negan came back pushing a rolling chair. He sat down and smirked “baby, I want you to take that pillow there and hump the shit out of it.” Negan pushed up to take off the boxers he slept in.Rick looked on as he blushed “come in darling, don't be shy.” Rick put the white pillow in front of him. Then looked at Negan who was making quick work of his own cock. “Sugar, do it now. Don't make me angry.” Rick turned redder as he rutted against the pillow. He looked as Negan stroked his massive dick. Negan stared intently into his eyes and nodded. Rick spread his legs and pushed against the pillow. After a few thrusts the shyness faded as he felt pleasure once more. He started bucking into the softness and moaned as he watched Negan masturbate. Soon he started pushing faster against the pillow grunting as he chased his orgasm. Negan chuckled “my puppy looks so cute with his hump toy.” 

Negan came over “suck my dick sweetie.” Rick didn't think twice as he pulled all of Negan into his mouth as he humped harder on the pillow. Negan hummed at Rick's devious mouth. Rick didn't even gag as the cock hit the back of his throat. He swirled his tongue around and purposely hummed. Negan fucked lightly into Rick's mouth then gasped as Rick pinched one of his balls and sucked hard. Negan pinched his shoulder “you're gonna pay for that.” He ran a hand over Rick's back as he pumped in and out and Rick withered all over the pillow. Suddenly Rick pushed off and kissed Negan as he grinded against him, Rick moaned as he released all over Negan's stomach. Then he pushed back in a push up stance and licked Negan clean. Negan smiled “baby I'm supposed to tell you to do that.” He moaned as Rick took him back into his mouth and then let go tracing his tongue down to push his balls into his mouth and suck. Then he licked thickly up Negan's shaft four times before sucking on just his tip. Negan moaned and cumed into his mouth as Rick greedily consumed it all.

Negan laughed “geesh, I'm making you a little whore.” He went and got a rag and washed Rick down and got his water. He got into bed next to Rick and kissed him. Rick pushed over to Negan to cuddle. Negan ran an arm over his back “how is your ass?” Rick grinned “sore but it's fine.” They stayed quite a while before Rick broke the silence “so are you gay?” Negan turned over “why's it matter?” Rick nestled in closer “it doesn't.” Negan kissed him then sighed “I'm bi. You?” 

“Totally gay. Thought I was straight a while. Married Lori. I loved her, she's the only one I've ever loved even though she was a woman.” Negan was shocked he mentioned her. “What uh happened when you found out you were gay?” Rick stretched “I tried to make it work, I'm not the cheating type but she was. Eventually her pussy made the decision for us.” 

“Damn” Negan didn't know what to say. “Carl?” Rick shook his head “I can't talk about that.” Negan knew it was a pushy subject but it had been four years. He figured him not letting go was part of a problem. “Rick I'm not trying to push but it's not healthy keeping that shit bottled up.” Rick kissed him “I know but please Negan, I don't want to.” Negan didn't want to see his mood shift so he dropped it. 

They laid in bed with sloppy kisses and conversation. Much an average man wouldn't speak or know of such as first kills and powerful assault rifles. They even talked about the drug crises and how about how many teens knew how to cook meth. Rick asked about edging and Negan explained. He asked how Negan knew so much dark sex stuff and he explained how he liked biting and spanking people and it just escalated, the internet helped his research greatly. 

Negan finally got up “let's take a shower and then I'm grocery shopping.” They showered together taking turns washing each other off. Rick didn't even question the packed bag with clothes. He watched Negan get dressed “you like watching me.” Rick shrugged his shoulders “true.” Negan kissed him “text me while I'm gone.” Rick straightened his jacket “why?” Negan swatted his ass “to prove you can.” Rick looked at him and ran his hand nervously against Negan's packed bag “maybe you should keep these packed bags here.” Negan kissed him “maybe I should darling.”

Negan went to the store with a smile plastered on his face. Rick was just too damn cute and naughty, licking him clean and sucking his cock without being asked. Not the mention the paddle spanking last night. He could be charming and convince most of his partners to be roughed up, a little kinky but Rick took the cake. He bet he would never say pink pig. He had so many plans but he had to go slow. Rick's major issue was acceptance with not being in control. New requests always resulted in him mouthing off or raising those pretty eyebrows but he always gave in. It was hard to believe that he didn't want to suck his cock just a while ago. The major thing was his emotions though. Rick Grines was wounded and this sex was probably keeping it at bay. He just had to baby him, he wanted him to be okay in between their fucking. 

He smiled as he checked his phone when he parked. Rick had already texted him “hey babe miss you.” Then a picture of his dick. Rick was one naughty boy. He gathered the Ingredients quickly and sped home. Well Rick's home. When he got in Rick was in his office typing away. Negan went to him “miss me baby?” He purred. Rick looked up “yeah, of course.” Negan kissed his neck “I'm going to cook lunch, you do your thing.” Rick looked up and gave him a kiss “okay.”

Negan prepared a nice spread “killer! Lunch is ready.” Rick came in and washed his hands. Negan had already fixed their plates. Rick looked at the delicious food and his stomach growled. Negan huffed “baby you need to eat more.” Rick smiled “it looks so good.” Negan took a bite as Rick stood still. Negan looked up to question him about it as he slinked down to his knees. He rubbed his face against Negan's leg “feed me please.” Negan happily obliged and shuddered every time Rick licked his hands or fingers. When it started happening more he suspected it was being done on purpose.

They had a calm day. Cuddling, watching tv, napping. Rick wasn't lazy but Negan noticed he sure loved sleep. “I got to get fitted for a tux Monday on Deanna's dime” Rick stated. Negan instantly thought of Rick in a tux. “What for?” Rick laid his head against Negan's shoulder like he had done all day. “Hmm some charity.” Negan kissed the top of his head. “The Governor’s Gala?” Rick laid down in his lap and looked up “yeah, you know it?” Negan smirked “yeah, I'm going too. I'm going to get to see you in a cute little tux. I would love to dance with you but Deanna wouldn't approve.” Rick laughed “yeah, well at least I get to see you in a tux too. It was all last minute for me going. She's going to pay handsomely for that tux.” He then pulled Negan down for a kiss.

After Rick ate like a puppy again for dinner and kept nestling against his rod Negan was a very horny guy. They finished washing dishes like young lovers bumping against each other and even splashing each other with soapy water. Negan kissed Rick all tongue then whispered “crawl into the bedroom pup.” Rick smiled as he dropped to his feet and raced down the hall.

When he got to his destination Negan was smirking over a bag. Rick wondered what new lesson he would learn today. “Lay down baby. Close your eyes.” Rick did so and heard rustling then some clattering. Negan brushed against him up and down a few times then paused all actions. Then Rick felt Negan's hands on his dick and felt something around it, he gasped at the feeling of cold containment around him. “Can I open my eyes please?” Negan pinched his nipple “sure darling, since you asked so nicely.” Rick gasped as he saw a metal attachment around him. “What's this?” Negan smirked shaking a key in his face “a cock cage cutie! We’re going to have so much fun!”

Rick touched it, it was heavy yet light. He pulled on his dick, feeling his skin being nudged. Come on baby, get up. Rick awkwardly stood, not sure of the sensation. Negan grabbed the lube and laid down on his back. “Come on, straddle me.” Rick climbed in top as Negan lubed up his fingers. Negan stuck two fingers in right away and went for that sinful spot. Pushing on it repeatedly. Rick gasped as his dick tried to harden. Negan pushed in a third and went slower, massaging his inner walls as he scissored his fingers. Rick lifted up and down, the new sensation so foreign he wasn't sure it was good or bad. Negan increased his pace and stuck them in and out as he added a fourth digit as he pulled his fingers wide. Rick bucked forward and back and rotated down on Negan's hands. “Look at you, such a delightful little whore.” 

Rick grunted at the word, he never thought being belittled could feel so arousing. “Hmm...I should put a vibrator or something big you own up that ass, I'm sure your hole would gulp it down.” Rick bared down harder and he howled “Negan fuck me with your cock please!” Negan gripped his cheeks and pinched “sure darling since you said please.” He slicked himself up and pushed in. Rick slinked down fast and grinded moaning as his dick refused to twitch. Negan put both hands up and pinched both his nipples as Rick rode him hard. Rick gasped “Negan it feels so.” He stopped speaking as he moaned loudly and rotated his ass then he put his hand on both sides of Negan and pushed his ass down to change the angle. Negan let his own moan out as he delved deeper into the hot tightness. He wasn't sure how Rick could keep feeling so good and tight after all they had done. Rick then pushed his hands away and straddled Negan tightly as he bounced up and down. They both started wailing in full force moans as Rick steadily bounced faster and faster. Negan emptied deep inside Rick and panted. 

Negan finally gained his breath back “get on your stomach.” He pulled the paddle out and spanked Rick hard twice, he figured that was enough. Then he licked into Rick's hole deeply, running his tongue around Rick's hole in a circle. Rick bucked back as Negan slapped his ass once. Then he pushed his tongue deeper as he sucked his seed from Rick's puffy, abused hole. He gently pushed Rick's over and kissed him deeply “do you like how I taste?” Rick was still breathing hard “yes my stallion.” Negan was startled by the nickname but he kind of liked it even though it was cheesy. He looked at Rick's neglected cock and popped in in his mouth running his tongue through the spaces the cage provided. Rick squeezed his legs tight enclosing Negan's head “please Negan, I need to cum.” Negan licked down a few more times before retrieving their key. Previously he may of thought it was his key. He released Rick's beautiful cock as he licked the slit taking a few nibbles then he put the member fully into his mouth bobbing his head before kissing his slit again and running his tongue around the mushroom head. Rick's legs clenched harder around Negan's head as he steadily oozed into Negan's mouth. His legs trembling as Negan took his tip into his mouth and sucked him dry. 

They made out, Negan making sure Rick tasted every inch of their mingling juices. Then Negan cleaned him and gave him his water. Then handed him some Tylenol. Rick looked questionably at it “trust me baby you will thank me tomorrow, jiggling that ass like some young sex starved stripper.” Rick swallowed it down and pulled Negan to bed. They kissed lazily as they both fell asleep in a tight embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any smutty requests? Let me know though I got a lot I haven't even gotten to on my list. I have no end in sight!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, give me some feedback please.
> 
> Is it just me or is this chapter hotter than some of the previous ones?

It was Wednesday and time for The Governor’s Gala. Rick looked at himself in the mirror wondering what Negan would be wearing. They had texted every night before bed but hadn't seen each other since Sunday. Rick straightened up his bow tie and left for Deanna's.

Deanna was no spring chicken but she looked stunning in a black sequin dress that flowed down over the floor. Her hair done up in a bun with ringlets in her face. Rick whistled “Deanna. Maybe I should make your husband disappear so you can be mine.” She swatted him as she got into the car.

Deanna made a beeline for Phillip Blake the founder of The Governor’s Kids, a charity the helped poverty stricken children finish school and fund their college education. Rick grabbed some horderves and champagne. He mingled with Sasha and Tyreese, siblings who were employed by Deanna. Rick looked at all the rich people gathering. He thought they were a bland and judgemental type. They spent more on their jewelry and gala outfits than they would tonight in the charity. Rick was rich himself but he didn't live a lavish lifestyle.

Rick gasped thinking the whole room stood still or maybe that was just in his head because Negan was smoking hot. Trimmed beard, slicked back hair, and a extra black dark tux with red trimming. Negan knew how to be stylish for sure. Even his shoes were matching red and black. Then he saw a beautiful girl that was walking behind him linking their arms. She was wearing a burnt red dress and her boobs were pretty much overflowing. Rick breathed in hard, “bitch” his mind supplied. 

Rick turned his head and tried to make conversation with Sasha to keep himself distracted. He heard loud laughing and turned to see the bitch laughing at a joke Negan told, obviously fake laughing at that. Rick sneered as he gave her the stink eye, Negan just happened to look up and as their eyes met Negan gave him a private smile and wink. Rick looked away quickly and stuffed his face with a mini quiche. 

Guests started to dance and Rick took Deanna out for a dance. He grunted as a girl bumped him, it was the bitch. She covered her mouth, giggling “sorry.” He stared down at her “you should be.” Negan looked questioningly at him. He just twirled Deanna around, not sparing a second glance. Deanna spoke “Know that pretty girl?” Rick spat out the words “I wouldn't call her pretty but no, I don't know her.” After a second dance Rick escorted Deanna to their table, he go another champagne and sat down wincing. Deanna turned to him and whispered “Rick do you have hemorrhoids? You have been sitting funny all week, you know I provide health insurance so you should get it checked out.” Rick blushed hotly “no, I'm just sore because I slept wrong.” Deanna seemed satisfied at that, she got up to talk to a friend.

Damn Negan! Damn that bitch he was with and damn that beautiful, thrilling paddle of his! Rick looked at the dance floor and gritted his teeth. Negan had swooped her back and her boobs were begging to be released. He saw red as he saw the back of her dress. It exposed her whole back and dipped down dangerously to the crack of her ass. Damn whore wasn't even classy! 

Rick decided to get a plate from the bar. It was more convenient and cost effective waiter and waitress wise to have a self serve buffet. Rick started scooping a little bit of everything when he heard that steel voice “hey baby, I can't wait to undress you out of that tonight.” Damn that sexy voice too. Rick traveled down the bar not even acknowledging his presence. “Shit baby what did I do to piss you off?” Rick walked off.

Rick dropped his fork as he saw the bitch kiss Negan in the cheek the lean in that kiss him on the mouth. Negan whispered in her ear as he dipped her down. Rick was mad, boiling with rage. He got up and went to the restroom. He breathed hard as he looked up. That bitch was so pretty, he would be tempted to fuck her himself. 

Rick returned to the table and had himself a miserable night. He was shocked by Deanna's generous donation as well as Negan's. He got home and showered. He got out and peered at the box Negan left on his dresser. Rick didn't notice it until Monday morning, Negan had spent Sunday night with him and left early that morning. It had a simple order “no peeking or you will be sorry-your Stallion” he ran his hand across it like he did several times each day but he didn't open it. He wouldn't put it past Negan the bug his house to ensure he didn't peek. 

He sat on the bed wondering if Negan was fucking her. Maybe Negan really was using him and this was the warm up stage so he would betray Deanna. Even worse maybe he loved that girl, maybe they were a couple and Negan had a deep bond with her. Maybe Rick was just the side toy for all his sexcapades. He surely couldn't be that rough with her. So Rick was here for all the rough, nitty gritty and she was there for the emotional bond. He laid back staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to be that, he started to feel something for Negan. Something he promised himself he would never feel again, damn it, he loved Negan already.

As if to calm his fears Negan boomed into his room. “Damn baby! All naked and ready for me. You must be psychic!” Rick yelped rolling over and grabbing a pillow to hide his jewels. Negan put his hands on his hips and leaned back wide snickering. “Why in earth are you being shy killer?” Rick snarled “why the fuck are you here?” Negan sat down on the bed as he took his shirt and tie off “because someone was very rude and needs a reckoning. Answer me this were you being a rude little prick for the sake of being rude or are you purposely trying to become my withering fuck toy tonight?” Rick looked at him and pouted “I don't give a shit about getting a rise out of you.” Negan ran his tongue along his teeth and clicked “oh baby regardless of your intentions you very much pissed me off and that's all that matters.”

Negan got up “bad boys deserve to be punished.” He went to the dresser and got the box “since you can't please me with words why don't you please me with looks?” He put the box on the bed “put this on sugar.” Rick ran his hand along the box then opened it up, pushing back the tissue paper he gasped. It was a pair of baby pink lace panties with shimmering trim complete with a matching bra. “Negan you can't expect me to wear this.” Negan ran a hand through his curls “oh baby I expected you to respect me but you ignored me all night. So now I do expect you to wear this now.” Negan crossed his arms. 

Rick gulped as he picked the matching pair up and rubbed his hands through the smooth lace. Negan ran a finger on top of them “you want to tell me why you ignored me?” Rick shook his head no. Negan kissed his head knowing once he fucked him pliant he would open up with the truth. “Well darling let's just fuck that aggression away alright? Put them on now.” Rick looked at the lust fueled eyes of his man. He was an ass but he knew he would fuck him real good. He got up and stepped into the panties, when he pulled them up he was shocked they fit perfectly, just a little snug in the crotch. Negan pushed his palm into him spreading his hand out to caress Rick's whole girth through the lace. Rick moaned and pushed into his hand. 

Negan kissed him innocently “turn around baby.” When he did Negan grabbed the bra from his hand and put it around his arms and fastened it. It was a training bra so there wasn't much problem with it not being filled. Negan licked his neck and rubbed his bosom then he nipped at his neck sucking little bruises deep into his skin. Rick whimpered as Negan grabbed under both cups massaging gently as he grinded against his ass. The light chafing from the lace was exquisite on his ass. Negan bit harder as he bucked into Rick, Rick returned the thrust back. He felt the panties getting wetter and wetter from his precum. 

Negan stepped out of his jeans and steered him to the mirror to get a look at his luscious body. His creamy complexion contrasted beautifully with the pale pink and sparkles of the lingerie. The front of his panties much darker than his bra thanks to his seeping cock. Negan rubbed a pattern continuously into his dick “I could just eat you up” he cooed as he nibbled at his neck and licked into his ears. Rick pushed back grinding hard on Negan's cock. He looked at the mess he was in the mirror.

Negan grabbed his hand and pushed him on the bed. He went to his trusty bag and Rick lifted his head to see the next treat. Negan came over with a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. “Really Negan? Furry cuffs?” He was unimpressed. Negan licked the edge of his mouth “since you did some real damage on one of our first encounters yeah!” He cuffed Rick to the post and traveled down. Rick moaned and withered as Negan sucked him into his mouth panties and all. The handcuffs made him harder as they still dig in as he bucked up into Negan's tortuous mouth. Negan ran his tongue over the side of the panties so that his mouth made the smallest of contact with Rick's drooling cock. Rick hummed in pleasure. 

Negan pulled back the panties to get a good view of that boy pussy. He smirked “Rick you really hurt my feelings today, I thought we were past such things.” He produced a lot of spit and rubbed it, along with his tongue down his hairy chin. He licked at Rick's tip before rubbing his stubbled chin along Rick's dick, rubbing up and down on every inch. Rick pulled on the cuffs as he moaned out at every scratch to his cock. Negan licked his slit in kitten kisses before rubbing the whole head against his stubble. Rick whined harder as he pushed up, cuffs digging into his wrists “Negan fuck!” Negan grinned naughtily before digging slightly into his pee hole and licking. Rick gasped in pain and stimulation as the tip of Negan's finger dug into it and licked.

Rick withered as he pulled away. Negan grabbed the lube and pulled the back of his panties away as he shoved two soaked fingers into his demanding hole, Rick’s walls let them sink in greedily and Rick smiled evilly as he pulsed his ass. Negan moaned “trying to make me shoot my load early baby?” Rick licked his own shoulder since Negan was out of reach “just trying to get that fat, thick dick in me is all.” Negan plummeted a third finger in hastily trying his best to prepare Rick's sloppy, wet hole quickly. “Negan fuck me!” Rick demanded brokenly. “Say please.” Rick bucked down as the fingers scissored him precisely and nudged his sweet spot. “Please Negan fuck me hard!” 

Negan pushed the tip in and effortlessly slid in balls deep. Rick pushed his head back on his pillow letting out a loud pleased grunt “fuck yeah Negan!” Negan pounded against his spot as he thrusted hard, feeling the band of those pretty pink panties dig into his engorged dick. He moaned at the sensation as he pulled Rick's chaffed cock back into the panties and rubbed his hand circular over the lace. He felt the moisture increase due to his actions. He grabbed the head post and pushed hard into Rick's cavity and bit on Rick's nipple as he clenched down once more. Rick was moaning unabashed as he pushed his ass with no rhythm into Negan. Negan pulled the bra down and tongued at his areola before sucking hard on a nipple. Rick pushed hard at the cuffs as he gripped Negan's dick hard with his ass. Negan bit hard on the hardening pebble of Rick's tit and sucked hard as he ran a tongue smoothly over the pebble. Rick screamed out as his entire body seized, his walls squeezing tight on Negan's member as he leaked puddles of milky substance into his ruined panties. As his tightness gripped hard on Negan once more Negan came into his sullied trench. Rick thrusted up with no control as he rode out the end of his orgasm.

Negan made no attempt to pull out as he gently caressed Rick's abused nipple. He stuck his tongue out and licked soothing spit on the red, tender skin.”darling maybe you should ignore me every night.” Rick huffed “maybe I should. Fuck Negan everytime I think the sex can't get hotter, kinkier it does. Aren't we going to run out of fuel?” Negan exhaled “no baby that little ass it yours and my big dick? Definitely not. We could go at it for days, you're my puzzle piece.” Rick thought about the young brunette bitch. “There's bigger fish in the sea Negan, you can have your pick.” Negan pulled his softening cock out and uncuffed Rick. “Darling they can't take half of what you can.” Rick huffed in disbelief “that girl tonight probably could.” Negan laughed until he heaved, putting his hands on his chest to contain his amusement. “Really killer that dull shack of shit Sherry caused all this? Good to know the bitch is worth some angry sex or lacy sex anyway.” Rick looked on angrily “oh baby, that's too rich! Don't give me the stink eye. That's Dwight's ex wife and my ex girlfriend. Dwight left her for Daryl and I left her for...I don't even remember, some girl or guy. I can't remember any of their names since you darling.” Rick pssh’d “no really baby that's true and Sherry too. That girl can't suck cock worth a damn and that pussy? It just sits there waiting to get fucked.” He leaned over and kissed Rick passionately “you on the other hand killer, you get me all hot and bothered participating and all. That ass pumping me dry. I'll keep that memory for later or demand for that tight little ass to take me again.” He nibbled at Rick's neck. Rick leaned up and they made out like teenagers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but here it is!

Negan watched Rick sleep, he we so beautiful. Negan thought back on all his exes trying to think of one that made him feel the way Rick Grimes made him feel. The closest he got was Lucille, a real wild card, who he named his execution weapon after. She wasn't a fraction of what Rick was though. He kissed his boy’s head. Rick Grimes was such a stupid shit though, thinking that dry bone Sherry was competition. He smirked, If he got like that over her maybe he should gather more pretty ladies his way, maybe get Rick in some real man lingerie. 

It was Friday, Rick texted Negan all day. He was bummed Negan left before he awoke Thursday morning but he understood it was Negan's busiest day and that man was plenty busy. The texts ranged from how hard he was going to slap his ass to sweet odes of darlings and babies. Rick almost texted him permission to jack off that morning but decided against it.

Rick got home and texted Negan “what are you wearing?” Negan took time to answer back “get more original Rick.” Rick smiled and went to his laundry room pulling out his freshly washed panties. He got into them hastily and took a picture sending it to Negan. “Hmm baby you're being bad trying to get me riled up.” Rick smiled and ran a hand over the sides of his lacy garment, he didn't even consider touching the front. The rule already deeply instilled in his mind. He licked his lips “Send me a dick pic”

Negan complied sending his buldge not even the tiniest bit erect. He looked at himself thinking he may not be hot enough. “Why aren't you turned on at all? Do I need to put the bra on to give you a rise?” He tried to make it sound playful but insecurity creeped in as he took off the panties suddenly feeling ridiculous. “Baby, I'm plenty turned on. I just got a lot of training with holding on.” Rick wasn't quite sure but smiled when automatically another text was sent “but baby put on that bra.”Rick took a picture wearing it, after a long struggle with the clasps. How did women do this all the time? He made a kissy face and sent it without looking at it. Peering at the picture he rolled his eyes, he looked stupid.

Rick sat down on his couch all in pink. He decided to put the panties back on. Negan hadn't texted him anything in a good ten minutes. He heard the door burst open and Negan walked in “well, well, well look at you all glammed out.” Rick looked at him sinfully “what are you doing home Negan?” Negan showed off his bunny teeth and ran a tongue along them whistling “you can't send me all those obscene texts and think I'm gonna stay in the office wanking it out. I need the real deal baby.” Rick stood up puffing his chest out, bra and all “I was trying something new stallion.” Negan grinned “oh, I love me some sexting but that's pure torture. You darling are too much for me to just play with, I got to have something to hold onto to.” At that he raked his hands down Rick's side and kissed him all tongue.

Negan nipped at his neck and pinched his side “baby I would tell you to crawl that delicious little ass into our bedroom but I don't think I can wait.” He grabbed Rick's hand and led him to it. He turned Rick around and pulled his ass back before leaning him against the bed. He rubbed his crack through the panties once before getting his paddle and smacking him. Rick counted with him one through ten. Negan threw the paddle to the floor and pulled Rick's panties down hard and fast. He unclasped the bra and bit at Rick's spine trailing wet, sloppy kisses down it.

Rick stayed still and listened as Negan got to his bag. “I need to buy us a chest for all your toys darling.” Negan pushed Rick back on the bed, stomach up and cuffed him up, running a hand under Rick's ass he pinched it before putting a blindfold on him. Then he put a handkerchief into Rick's mouth, he was never one for ball gags. He leaned back and looked at his baby before undressing.

Grabbing lube he fingered Rick tauntingly with just one finger purposely missing his prostate. He bit Rick's neck once more before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking. He quickly added a second as Rick bucked down trying to force the digits up his sweet spot. Negan chuckled as he pushed his fingers back just enough that only the most outer side of his nub was stimulated. Rick pulled hard on his cuffs attempting to get attention exactly where he wanted, Negan chuckled once more removing the digits and slipping down and sloppily going to town on Rick's sweet offering. He kissed Rick's pucker then pushed his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. Rick sighed out quietly in euphoria as he lapped into his hole depositing copious amounts of spit in. He put two fingers in pushing them wide in opposite directions gaping his hole as he licked Rick's walls at every square inch. 

He pushed a well lubed vibrator into his ass pushing it in all the way to his prostate. Rick let out a muffled moaned as he felt the plastic being inserted deep within him. He pushed hard on the cuffs whimpering as they dug in and sighed as his spot was finally breached. Negan toyed Rick's ass with the toy plunging it in and out, stroking his own cock as he witnessed Rick's hole pulse at the insertion and swallow the vibrator fully. Negan huffed as he turned the toy on high speed against Rick's prostate as he rubbed it in rotation against his sweet spot at the same time. Rick pushed down causing maximum pressure against his nub and bit down on the gag as his spunk streamed from his dick. 

Negan licked away his nectar as he pulled Rick's side up spanking his pink, tender flesh “you did bad darling, you weren't supposed to come yet, my dick is crying in neglect.” He licked thickly at Rick's chaffed shaft, Rick whined as his still sensitive stubble burned dick was engulfed wholly. Negan moved his mouth up licking at his tip and sucking on his mushroomed head. He took both thumbs and parted Rick's tip lapping at his slit and sticking a nail towards his urethra pushing in gently as he swirled his tongue. Rick muffled “pink” and Negan pulled off the gag “too much!” Rick panted. Negan pulled the blindfold off and kissed him gingerly. “Want to stop babe?” Rick nodded no, “I just need a second.”

Negan got up and fixed him some water that Rick downed in three gulps. “Need the cuffs off darling?” When Rick replied “no” Negan stated to touch himself at a brisk pace. He thumbed his head as he bounced his balls with his other hand. Rick eyed him lustfully as Negan stroked himself tip to base. He licked his thumb and moved it to his slit and rubbed greedily. He looked into Rick's aroused eyes and as Rick smiled in temptation he came hard.

Rick smiled “that was a nice show.” Negan kissed him “yeah, you like that dick of mine.” Negan kissed down Rick's body and into his mouth. They laid back talking a while “you sure you want to keep those cuffs on?” Rick smiled “yeah, now fuck me.” Negan smirked then got the key, uncuffing Rick. He pouted “why did you do that?” Negan readjusted him to his stomach “crawl up the bed.” As Rick did just that he cuffed him back, he hopped off the bed again. 

Rick wiggled his butt as he waited. Negan came back and gave Rick's dick two, rough and dry strokes. Rick looked back and Negan swatted both cheeks hard “no peeking!” Negan spread his ass apart and blew into the pink hole licking into the wetness. He crooked two fingers and aggressively massaged that magic spot. Rick whined as he pushed back. Negan jerked his dick faster still with no lube as he stuck three plump fingers erratically into Rick's pit. He pulled his fingers out once more and blew into Rick's ass and stroked himself as Rick's tight heat clenched compulsively. 

Slicking up his special toy he plunged it deep into Rick's prostrate and massaged back and forth wiggling against his nub. Rick moaned as the intrusion continued to precisely twitch against him. Negan occasionally touched his cock making Rick pull hard on his fluffy cuffs. Negan changed paces between hard and fast while massaging him deeply. Rick huffed as he felt himself tighten and whimpered. Negan pulled two moist fingers around Rick's head thumbing his slit. “Fuck negan!” Rick cried out as his seed flowed out harshly. 

Negan uncuffed him and licked him clean. Rick fucked into Negan's mouth as Negan swallowed down his whole cock to clean it. Negan came back smirking as he handed Rick some water and cleaned him up. Rick picked up the toy that was kind of like a dildo but smaller with a handle “what the hell is this?” Negan kissed him “it's a prostate massager and that's just what I did newbie.”

Rick laughed and turned in the tv. They kissed and chatted. Negan thrusted against him teasingly as they goofed off. Rick's cell phone rang as he looked down. Grimacing he answered it, leaving Negan in the room. Negan wasn't sure what was going on, assuming it was business he didn't pry. Rick came back sometime later looking like death. He grabbed the remote from Negan and crawled into bed, his back to Negan. He huffed sadly and slammed the frame down of Carl. Negan kissed his shoulder tenderly. “Baby everything okay?” Rick sighed “that was Lori’s parents, let's just go to sleep.” Negan put his arms around him “did they upset you? Want to talk about it.” Rick seemed to be fighting back tears as his voice cracked “no, they were just checking in. I want to sleep” Negan kissed his back and held him tighter hoping for sleep to claim his lover soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot severely thickens.

Rick woke the next morning to the smell of cooked sausage. He looked up to see Negan typing away orders in bed. “Hey baby, I see you finally decided to wake up.” Rick turned on his side and pulled the pillow under his head. “You could have woke me up” he replied sleepily. Negan bit his tongue down between his teeth “what's the fun in that killer? I love watching that baby face of yours resting. Makes me forget that you are capable of killing a man with your canines.” Rick smirked “let's shower.”

Negan ran the loofah over the crack of Rick's ass and kissed his shoulder. He ran his hands up Rick's sides and up and down his soaped up chest. Then pumped Rick's dick as he washed his front. Rick reached his hand back to Negan's neck and grinded his wet body against Negan. Negan put his length into Rick's ass cheeks but didn't breach his hole. As Rick fucked up into Negan's offering hand his body pushed his ass down in rhythm to Negan's hardening cock. Negan was amazed that Rick's outer cheeks was enough to entice his dick into ejaculation. Soon Rick's spunk was swirling the shower floor as Negan's painted his killers back.

They dressed after a final cum cleaning, each shamelessly checking each other out. “I need a chest” Rick started resigned as he peered at the black bag in the corner, the one that had the unspoken request not to be plundered by Rick. Rick accompanied Negan to the kitchen where he discovered the scent of sausage was in the form of a breakfast casserole.

Negan fixed both their plates as usual, stocking it with a variety of fruits as well. No mention was made as Rick settled to his feet. Negan smirked and put the plate down “eat up pup.” Rick looked up with a trace amount of hurt. Negan always fed him in this stance, never treated Rick as if a full pet. He pouted as he bent down to eat up. Negan patted his head “damn puppy, I was just playing with you, wanted to see how you would react.” Rick smiled as the plate was picked up and a handful of casserole was pushed to his mouth, Negan tried small talk as usual in this position. Rick didn't say much in bed as it was and was always mute on “puppy stance.” Negan figured it was one of his things. 

After they finished up Negan suggested a neighborhood walk. There was a park with a pond nearby. Rick asked what had been on his mind lately but never got asked with their sex addled shenanigans. This being how Negan always came through his locked up house. Negan amusedly told him he found his spare easy and made a copy and the alarm code? Negan was a powerful man.

They held hands proudly and stole chaste kisses as they walked around, “I want to take you fishing sometime” Negan said as he looked at the pond. Rick looked at him youthful “you? Fishing? Do you gut your fish live?” Negan swatted his ass playful as he berated his stereotype of a mob boss. They sat on a bench watching children play. Negan started thinking of yesterday and how Rick now seemed fine. “So baby” Negan started awkwardly as he tightened his hold on Rick's hand “yesterday with the in laws.” 

Rick peered out and spoke unaffected “I told you. They were checking in.” Negan rubbed at Rick's palm “yeah and by check in you mean what? They were worried about you? Something came up? It’s an important date? Or they just periodically call you?” Rick sighed “the last one. Their still living, excuse them for treating me that way and messing up our smutty times” Rick's voice increased in bitterness with each word. Negan raised both his hands in defense “whoa baby! Calm down. I'm glad they check up, they should. I'm trying to keep track of your feelings because I should but every time I do we hit a brick wall.” Rick put his elbows on his legs “I'm fine.” Negan put a hand on his thigh “baby you aren't fine. Four years and you still explode emotionally like this, I know it's hard but Carl…” Rick pulled Negan's hand back and rose up “don't you fucking say his name!” Rick marched off without looking back. 

Negan sat there a while giving Rick time to stew. This shit was messy, a emotionally stunted Hitman? How cliche. It was obvious Rick ran home when Negan couldn't even eye him up ahead when walking at a brisk pace. When he got home he went to the bedroom but no Rick was in sight. He looked around briefly wondering if Rick would have left in his car. He looked in the kitchen and as he rounded the kitchen island he saw it. A distraught Rick with knees up to his chest, shaking and blubbering silently. Shards of broken plates littering the floor around him. Rick didn't acknowledge Negan's presence as he shifted the mess with his shoe and sat down beside Rick. “Going all Greek on me?” Negan joked as Rick continued to hide his face. Negan knew his killer would either throw him out the door forever or accept what he was about to attempt. Negan put a hand across Rick's stiff shoulders and pulled him to him. Rick apparently decided to do the latter and accepted Negan's comfort. He laid down in Negan's lap, face forward away from Negan and let out the biggest sound Negan ever heard.

Rick was wailing at full volume. He was crying buckets of tears as he breathed harshly and moaned out in anguish, Negan didn't tell him to stop or that everything would be okay. Instead he combed his hands through his hair and rubbed his shoulders and back. Negan was concerned he would crack his voice box as the wailing got louder and stayed persistent. Negan's jeans were thoroughly soaked by tears. Rick's breaths started to hiccup as his voice got hoarse. They stayed still on the floor as Rick fell silent at last. Negan nudged him and at no response peered over, his baby had fallen asleep in his exhausting fit. Negan rested his head back against the cabinets as he stroked through Rick's hair letting sleep succumb to him as well.

Negan woke up to a crick in his neck, realizing the morning's events. He peered over to discover a still dozing Rick. Negan was no counselor but knew he couldn't let today's events brush by. Rick Grimes was going to give him answers, damned if it hurt them both. He jostled Rick awake who turned onto his back in a daze. He gazed into Negan's hazel eyes as it became apparent he remembered what happened. He turned his head looking at the mess he made. Before Negan could speak he got up and was finding a broom. Negan rose up slowly grimacing at his weary bones. Rick was sweeping, all effort as Negan touched the broom handle attempting to retrieve it. Rick shook his head as he pushed the broom to his chest. Negan tried to take it again as Rick brushed by still trying to sweep, Negan was at wits end “baby! Put the damn broom down or I'll make you!” He raised his voice high and left no room for reason.

Rick paced in place and he looked down pushing the broom into Negan's hand. Negam dropped the broom to the floor with a loud clank. He grabbed Rick's shaking hand and led him to the couch. When they got there Negan gave Rick a moment to recover before his spoke. Negan exhaled deeply “Honey this is eating you up, I can do the easy thing and let it go. I can do the hard thing and push. Thing is the easy thing means i don't give a shit and the hard thing? It means I care.” He took Rick's hand. “I'm an ass hole, I deserve a big bloody death after a miserable life because all I do is take but somehow you crept in. I've never been a liar, not to those around me and not to myself. I love you, I have for weeks. I've known it for weeks. This shit you're doing? It's breaking you down piece by piece. I want you to build back up. Talk to me, let me be that for you.”

Rick knew he loved him too, already knew Negan felt the same. Insecurity was a tiny wedge there for sure but even in those moments he knew the truth about Negan's feelings. He put his head against him and closed his eyes “telling you doesn't bring them back.” Negan nodded In understanding “no, it doesn't but maybe it heals you, just a fraction.” Rick breathed in deep and knew it was the truth.

Many things went through Negan's head. Anger, sadness, and incapable understanding the most. Rick grew up poverty stricken, never knew his dad and his mom held down three jobs just to support them. At 16 Rick who always admired Deanna's power and money got a job being one of her henchmen’s errand boy. He started dating Lori at 18, they met at High School. She was beautiful, charming, and materialistic. Rick was making enough to help his mom go down to one job and still pay for all of Lori’s “needs.” Rick's mom tried to warn him she was a gold digger as Rick refused to believe such. Lori did erratic things that Rick later discovered was her having severe mental health issues. At the time he just thought most women acted that way due his inexperience. The thing she did most through all of their relationship was accuse him of cheating which he never did. 

When he was 19 one of Deanna's men was a traitor. He was hired by the next region over to eliminate her. He had a gun pointed at her and was laughing as he told her how stupid she was to trust him. Rick just happened to be walking by on the way to meet his boss. He stealthily sneaked up and stabbed the guy in the neck with no second thought. He got a promotion right then and worked up gaining Deanna's trust with each task.

Rick married Lori at 23 and they had Carl less than a year later. Rick discovered not long after that he was gay but he loved his wife and son. He made a commitment and it meant something. He didn't cheat and rose up the ranks of the underworld. When Carl was seven Lori announced she was dumping him for a lawyer named Seth, she had been in an affair with who knew how long. He could suit all her needs including speaking how he felt. Evidently still a big no go for Rick. 

Seth loved Carl and spoiled him. Carl wanted for nothing between the two men in his life and though Seth contributed to the cheating Rick liked him as he respected Rick's fatherly wishes. Seth was unable to have children after a childhood cancer scare and Carl was a willing spot for his love. Problem was Lori was crazy! She did the same shit plus more with Seth, accusing him of cheating too. Despite this fact, apparently men love the crazies! He proposed to her. Only she was once again cheating.

Lori figured she could have her cake and eat it too. She would marry Seth and continue her cheating tirade. Seth found out and there was a fight where Lori stomped out. She injured herself somehow then filed a report that Seth beat her. Seth was seething since such a report could disbar him. He dumped her right there even though she apologized, she was even willing to state it was a false report and get in lots of trouble to get him back. 

For two months she stalked and rattled Seth. He even filed a restraining order. Trying to be the nice guy he got his cop friends to warn her because he didn't want her to do jail time. Rick now really hated that fuck tard Seth and his actions but didn't feel he deserved the proper death he envisioned routinely. Finally Lori realized her antics went too far. She “loved” only him her mind supplied. Her other guys were not hard up for cash but weren't rich. She hatched the perfect plan. Revenge. Seth still did lots for his surrogate son and if she couldn't have Seth, he couldn't have Carl. She gave Carl some sleeping pills and then drove them both off a bridge at full speed. Seth was left a taunting letter of his wrong doings and how he would never have a son. Rick was left with zip, nothing but his son's loss. 

By the end of the story Negan was speechless and Rick had his head lying in Negan's lap avoiding eye contact. Negan didn't picture it going down this way, he thought maybe they were murdered because of Rick's occupation, that would make sense. That would be a good reason for Rick's uncontrollable pain. He also thought maybe car wreck but not that his bitch of a ex wife would do this. Worse of all was Rick said he couldn't be angry at her because she was sick. After all she did a part of him still loved her, she was the only one he felt that way about before Negan. 

Negan pulled Rick to his feet and settled them in bed. Rick was eerily calm, he was facing Negan blank faced. Negan ran a hand constantly up his side repeating “I'm here baby.” It was the only thing his mind could supply saying as his mind kept repeating “I don't understand this, why?” The day's exhaustion wore both of them out and in the end Negan fell asleep as he was kissing and tenderly touching his boy, long after Rick himself fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to them at the same time Rosita, Deanna's employee was developing a picture from their morning stroll, happy and holding hands. Rosita sighed in annoyance as she dialed up Deanna “boss, that routine check you ordered on Rick yielded some interesting results. You are going to be be happy you did it this time or pissed.” Deanna ordered Rosita to her office right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no one saw that cray cray scenario coming.
> 
> Rick's full on wailing? I did that once when my brother unintentionally murdered my hamsters! I'm still angry at that little shit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot! More sex!

Deanna called Rick early Monday morning to order him to stay home. She was sick and wasn't coming in. That was unusual even if she was sick but Rick was happy to have an additional day off. He thought back to yesterday.

Rick woke up to a swatted ass “baby get up!” Negan pushed his ass in the air and stuck three slicked up fingers into his hole as he nibbled Rick's pink ass. Rick panted as Negan went for his spot aggressively. Then he tugged down hard and dry on Rick's dick, slapping his balls lightly. Rick hummed as his stallion spread open his cheeks wide and kissed his hole, blowing in and licking wide. A lubed vibrator soon breached him fully and was plunged hastily in and out. “Negan!” Rick rasped as he wished it was turned on. He could wake up like this every morning.

Negan got up and got his paddle spanking Rick's abused flesh “one, two, three, four, five, six!” Rick cried out as the toy stayed in place and he was spanked roughly. Negan licked his sting then rubbed a piece of ice over his cheeks. Rick moaned wontanly as Negan toyed his ass and smeared the ice over his hurt. “Clench down on it, let me see that hole swallow it!” Negan moaned as he watched the toy wither around in Rick's cavity. Negan stopped making Rick whine as he pulled his baby up. Rick looked on as Negan pushed his mattress over slightly exposing the bed frame. “Sit on the mattress, feet on the frame.” Rick raised his brows as he complied 

Negan came over with a huge purple dildo, easily seven inches. He popped it into his mouth fully before lubing it up generously. “I want you to fuck every inch of this babe.” Negan kissed him and dug his fingers hard in his man’s shoulders. He went to Rick's side and peered behind as he put the toy up behind Rick's sitting ass. “Ride it hard baby!” Negan stepped back where he already placed a chair and removed his boxers and lubed up his dick. Rick watched him as he put a hand in the mattress edge. He fished his other hand behind and grabbed the dildo. Lifting his legs up on the frame he pushed the dildo toward his begging hole pushing this tip in. Panting in the strenuous exertion it already took he steadied his hand in the mattress and fucked down a itch on the dildo moaning at it’s textured plastic. 

Negan fucked up into his hand as Rick moaned and fucked into the plastic. He gripped hard on his base as Rick cried out taking another inch. Rick's eyes were already closed in ecstasy. “Can I tug myself?” Negan hummed in gladness at the request “sure darling, pinch those balls hard and two long strokes base to head and one slit touch, that's all you get.” Rick did so slowly savoring his allowed caresses, moaning highly as he rubbed his slit. Negan fucked harder at this, his baby was all flushed faced and panting. 

Rick backed down more on the purple toy as he gripped both hands on the mattress and fucked down, using his leg muscles he fucked up and down on it. He always left the tip in, afraid it would fall out. He looked into Negan's excited eyes then down at his inflated dick. Rick slammed down a good three inches wiggling his ass in rotation to better feel the texture grazing his walls. “Negan fuck! Feels so good. So big!” He wailed as he fucked the toy harder. Negan circled his own slit. “Is it all in?” Rick took a hand and felt “just an inch left” he uttered sex driven. “Put it all in baby, now.”

Rick slinked down the remaining inch. Fucking the toy hard, wiggling his ass in rotation. He carefully spread his legs wider and pushed his chest out more as he used his arms to fuck hard and fast in the dildo. The new angle let Negan see the toy as it plunged harshly and unforgiving in and out of his boy’s greedy hole. His dick turning an almost similar purple from the neglect. Negan touched himself once more as he jiggled his balls. He smirked as he got up and went to his jacket pocket grabbing his gloves. He put one on and went to Rick. He gathered his precum then his own and swirled at Rick's head and slit smiling as he saw the juices smear on his leather glove. “Negan fuck!” Rick yelled as he fucked harder on the toy. Negan gave his lips a peck as he teased Rick's head. 

He thumped Rick's ball hard with his gloved hand and pinched his nipple transferring their mingling juices there before traveling his hand back down to Rick's neglected cock. He stroked him and Rick gasped in part pleasure and part pain. He could use some more lube as the leather caressed his still stubble burnt dick. He rode his toy harder, deeper as Negan jerked him off slower. Negan bent down and licked their offending juices off Rick's bosom as he bit hard on the pebble. He increased his gloved hands pace as he sucked hard on the tit. Rick felt a hot line of electrical current run down his peck straight to his groin then on his prostate as the textured toy nudged it harshly. Rick panted out a last “Negan!” As his stream flowed out steadily. Negan climbed up on the frame and pumped his dick steadily jizzing all over Rick's face. Then he licked Rick off chin to hairline methodically, placing tender kisses in between.

Rick looked down and saw his dick was hard from it's most recent memory. He got in the shower staring down at his persistent erection. He tried to think of a woman's anatomy, his instant turn off these days to see it didn't helped. He thought of the nursing home smell when he visited his grandma. As he washed his chest and swept across his peck he was agitated as he grew harder. For twenty minutes he tried everything to will it down. He got out of the shower and chuckled. He guessed it would happen eventually, looking at the clock, he hoped Negan wasn't busy he texted “Negan I'm so horny from yesterday. Can I please cum alone? Please?” He figured the extras please would help. Rick ate and worked out as his boner protruded. He tried to will it away in case Negan said no. God, he hoped he didn't say no. An hour easily passed and Rick started to wonder it Negan was really busy or playing him. Finally he heard the beep. “Yes, darling I'll allow it. Send me pictures as you progress.” Then it beeped again “yes, I got this an hour ago. I hope you're still hard. LOL.” Rick gritted his teeth as he walked to his couch. He contemplated sending no pics, a big fuck you to Negan but that would surely backfire with a harsh punishment himself. 

Rick got the lube out of his living room drawer thankful that Negan supplied it in every room. He took a picture of his erect dick and sent it off. He stroked the lube all over his dick paying attention to the head, he thought back to Negan's gloved hands working him over. He panted as he swirled his hand over his slit and bounced his balls. He put a pillow under his ass and spread wide inserting two fingers in. He panted as he squeezed abusingly on his nipple. Grabbing his phone he struggled for the perfect picture of his ass. 

The phone had been beeping but he paid it no mind as he tried getting off fast. He plunged his fingers deeper curling them up to discover his devious nub. He panted and fucked down in his fingers. As his other hand pinched hard on his balls. He slapped his dick lightly, laughing. Once he would think someone mad if they slapped around their dick. He took a picture as he inserted a third finger. He looked at Negan's previous text “show me you pink hole gaping wide.” Rick moaned at the obscene text as he stroked faster. He scissored his hole then stretched two fingers wide sweeping his middle finger in gentle, circular rubs across his prostate. He paused to take a picture of his wide hole still stretched out by his fingers before sweeping across his nub faster. He swirled his slit as he hastily pushed his fingers in and out. Panting he repeated his earlier actions stretching wide and rubbing with his middle finger, he increased his rubbing full throttle as he came in thick ropy squirts, he gasped as his ass clenched down hard on his still inserted fingers. Rick took a picture of his fingers still knuckles deep as well as his cum stained chest.

Rick got up and took another quick shower, soaping up his puffy hole and cleaning his walls. Negan hadn't texted back any since his gaping picture text. He washed his curls since they caught some of his essence. Rick dressed quickly, eager to read Negan's replies. When he entered his adjoining room he felt something was off. He pulled up surveillance on his phone, he saw Rosita gun out approaching his room. Rick realized a hit had been placed, she was Deanna's second pick after him for hits. Rick got his python out thanking his lucky stars for his well hidden surveillance cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? What? Will Rosita kill Rick?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just got hotter! And excuse my action sequence improbability! Lol!

Rick got his other guns out of his safe, they were already loaded and he got out his shoulder bag of ammo. He hit the panic button cutting off his lights, being the survivalist he was he put on his night goggles and waited in a corner crouched down. Rosita entered, he didn't put it past her to have goggles too. He smiled as he noticed she didn't. He shot her in the stomach where no vital organs were. He ran over to the shocked girl and dragged her gun away as he patted her down.

“Anyone else here?” She coughed out “fuck you!” He dug a finger into her bloody wound. “If they are, they're already dead. Answer me and I'll kill them and you quick. It's a promise.” Knowing Rick to be a man of her word she answered honestly “no but you won't live tonight.” Rick stuck his finger in deep “either will you bitch, why did Deanna order a hit?” She spat at him “because your dumb ass self decided to fuck Negan!” Rick couldn't believe she knew “how does she know?” Rosita laughed painfully “because she ordered a routine surveillance on you and you were with him.” Rick gave her a head shot and went to his car.

He heard a ringing and picked up “hey.” Negan started talking fast “Rick are you okay? Deanna ordered a hit on you.” Rick still shocked barely processed the new information “how do you know?” Negan panted “baby, when I fell for you, I let it go. It wasn't right to get intel on Deanna from you. I hired Sasha and Tyreese as inside sources.” Rick thought them to be loyal “they were okay being paid off for betrayal?” Though it benefited him and he didn't want to hit Sasha if she was a traitor to him he still felt a wave of disappointment. “No baby, it wasn't money. Deanna ordered you to hit her cousin. It was Sasha’s best friend, apparently Beth didn't want Deanna's husband. All she did was adjust his tie and he gave her a scandalous look. Sasha was pissed and Tyreese is just part of the package. Fuck this shit, are you okay?”

Rick sighed “yeah, Rosita came for me. I got her though. I'm going for Deanna.” Negan convinced Rick to wait for him. She would know something was off when Rosita didn't confirm the hit. Daryl, Dwight, Sasha, Tyreese and a lot of Negan's Saviors would eliminate all of the Alexandrians starting where Deanna wasn't located. It didn't take long with surveillance to locate Deanna being home so they went in guns blazing to the office first. It was all tactical. Smoke bombs, silencers, night vision goggles. When the smoke cleared Negan ordered all Alexandrians a bullet to their heads to ensure death.

Things were more stealthful on Deanna's home. Taking out surveillance and making sure she wasn't tipped off. An injured Daryl covered Negan, a guy shot him in the shoulder but he wasn't sitting out. Dwight covered Rick, who grimaced at Dwight's cut up face. That would be one hell of a scar. Security cameras were sprayed over and employees shot one by one. Finally Dwight, Daryl, Rick, and Negan went into Deanna's office after slaughtering the ten guards at her door. Rick wanted answers but didn't want to afford her a victory. He shot both her wrists as she cried in agony dropping her weapons to the floor.

Rick walked over and patted her down “I save your life countless times and you do this?” Deanna moaned “Rick you're sleeping with the enemy, that's the worst betrayal.” Rick slapped her “I didn't choose this road but I would never betray you!” She looked into his eyes coldly “you already did, think he wouldn't pry? Find my weaknesses through you?” Rick shook his head “he hasn't tried, we've been together over a month!” She laughed “doesn't matter, he would get intel. You were just laying there being an easy fuck!” Rick went to say more but Negan pulled her up crushing her windpipe “I was going to let you live for him but you made a mistake. Now I got to clean this shit up!” Rick watched as she took her last strangled breath. 

A final head shot was made to all the Alexandrians and Negan ordered hits to all the off shit Alexandrians, there wasn't many. Rick checked her papers like he did in her office ensuring no hits were ordered above level. He was relieved such orders weren't made in the limited time. Negan put a finger through Rick's bloody face “damn baby, you're all bloodied and hot just like that one time.” Rick saw those lustful eyes upon him “stallion, let's go home and fuck!” Negan swatted his ass “yes sir!” 

Negan sent a clean up crew to Rick's house to dispose of Rosita so Rick went to Negan's home. It was still lavish as ever as he entered the bedroom. Negan grabbed his hand a took him to the bathroom where he washed Rick down good. Rick returned the actions and moaned as Negan sunk down and swallowed his cock. He grabbed Rick's hips and fucked into him greedily leaving no room for slowness. Soon Rick came down Negan's throat. Negan stood up and kissed him tenderly as he washed himself quickly. Then he turned to Rick and washed him, paying close attention to his dick. Negan turned him around and washed his hole deeply inside. Rick hummed “we aren't getting off right now baby.” Rick saw him pump a good deal of special antibacterial soap into his ass. Then turned him around. “I'm gonna wash your dick down real good. Then you're going to touch nothing. Get it?” Rick nodded though he didn't understand.

Negan stepped out “don't dry off” he ordered. Negan didn't dry off either as he pulled out a packaged sheet. At Rick's confused face he smirked “it's sterilized.” A hot warmth passed through Rick's body at the uncertainty of the next events. This was going to be big he knew. Negan opened the large sheet and pulled it over the bed. “On your knees” he ordered. Negan went to a trunk and pulled out some items. He came back and smirked “what's our safeword baby?” Rick gasped “pink pig” Negan cooed “that's right my psycho killer.” He smiled as he pulled out a strand of red anal beads that started small but got much larger. He showed them to Rick “these pretty things are going up your tight ass tonight sweetie.” He kissed Rick and held his cheek gazing into his eyes. “Tell me to slow down I will. Tell me pink pig I will. If something feels wrong you tell me understand?” Rick nodded “say yes!” Negan ordered “yes Negan” Rick replied as he gazed into his embers.

“Good boy” Negan said as he slapped Rick’s ass hard. He lined up the strand and inserted the first ball. He moaned as Rick hole swallowed it with ease. He slowly popped in another rubbing at Rick's hole “okay darling?” Rick didn't feel particularly aroused “yes” he supplied. Negan pushed in a third that was slightly larger and moaned as Rick purposely clenched his ass. Negan took no time making him swallow a fourth that was much bigger. Rick whined and pushed back as Negan tugged on the handle. “Feel good baby?” Rick exclaimed “yes!” As he pushed back. Negan pushed in the next with ease. The sixth and seventh were the largest. He pushed the ball in and it popped out after halfway inserted. Negan grabbed it and pushed it in firmly as Rick panted. He smacked his ass “good?” Rick moaned “yes.” Negan put the final in and tugged slowly. Rick moaned as he pushed his perky ass back and forth moaning highly. Negan popped a ball out and rick cried out as he shoved it back in. 

“Turn over slowly” Negan ordered. “Spread your legs out.” Rick looked down to see a red handle in the sheet near his ass. Negan smiled as he put on two medical gloves. Rick looked on dazed as he pulled a metal stick out of a sterilized pack. Rick looked on “what's that?” Negan smiled and bought it closer to him “a sounding rod darling, I'm about to rock your world.” Negan popped the lid on some lube and lathered the rod generously then continued to lather up Rick's entire dick smearing a whole glob onto his slit. “Tell me if it's too much and we will go slow.” Negan smiled and ran a tongue along his top teeth “I'm about to fuck your pee hole, take a deep breath.” 

Rick breathed hard as the thin rod was inserted slowly into his slit. He gasped as he felt it go down a notch, a totally foreign feeling arising. Negan slowly pushed down an itch. Fear came to Rick's mind “Negan is this safe?” Negan smiled softly “of course it is with me babe, I didn't go through today to loose your dick.” Rick moaned out as a inch was added. He panted and gripped the sheets as Negan lightly stroked his shaft with two fingers. He felt the bar softly being pushed in. Negan let go of his shaft as he added another inch. Rick pushed his head down as he felt his dick ooze generously. Negan collected it onto the bar as he pushed down further. Rick attempted to bucke up but Negan held him down “no moving my filthy little whore. Your dick can't take it.” Rick laid back and contained a wither as Negan jiggled the rod in his dick. He felt the light weight of the bar against his insides as Negan pushed it down further and started to stroke his shaft. 

The feeling was amazing and Rick could feel the pleasure and pain of the constant intrusion. Negan twirled it slightly and Rick gasped as he tugged on his beads nestled tightly in his ass. Rick saw stars, trying to remember a time he felt such intensity. Every Time Negan gave him something he always delivered more but this was the halt. Nothing could ever compare. Negan looked down at his boy who had the look of pure euphoria. “Oh negan!” He cried as he tugged gently on the beads and sounded his urethra. He teared up as Negan pulled it out quickly “Negan don't stop!” 

“Easy darling” Negan whispered “I'm not done.” He then pulled out a bigger rod and lathered it. He pulled it to Rick's face as he gasped at the steel design of the rod. It had small, joining dots on it. Negan put a dollop of lube on Rick's head “thought that felt great? I was just loosening you up.” With that he inserted the larger rod in. Rick yelped as the rounded head slipped in and was immediately pushed down an inch and wiggled. Rick grabbed the sheets then bit his hand “stop!” Negan stilled “stop or pink pig?” Rick gulped large breaths and pushed his head back “damn Negan I don't know. Just give me a minute.” Rick panted, it felt good and bad. Almost a too good feeling but it definitely hurt some. “Negan stilled “I would kiss you and calm you babe but it's best to keep clean.” Rick closed his eyes “I get it, just need a minute.” Negan looked down at Rick's delightful image. He understood if he stopped but he would have to jack off to it still inserted.

Finally Rick opened his eyes “okay, just go slow.” Negan smiled as he pulled on his beads. Rick sighed as he pulled one out and tugged gently. “Your such a good boy. I'm gonna have the give you something real good.” Negan had held the bar still at their romantic interlude. He rubbed Rick's shaft, tighter at the rod part. Rick moaned “fuck!” Negan fucked the rod slowly up and down within the inch it was at slowly pushing deeper at each thrust back down. Rick struggled not to clamp his legs tight as his piss hole was fucked. Halfway down it's destination Rick moaned deeply as Negan pushed the road up and down while stroking his shaft, the beaded texture making his arousal high. He yelped as Negan popped another bead out of his sloppy hole. Rick moaned as Negan plunged an inch deeper into his cock. Negan let go of the rod allowing Rick to feel its heaviness. Rick cried out as the rod hit his base. “Fuck no, damn Negan!” Negan smirked “not a real no right?” Rick carefully spread his legs all the way apart “no I'm fuck...I'm good.” 

Negan felt his dick oozing as the display. Beads shoved up his man’s ass and a rod deep in his dick. “Look baby” he ordered gently. Rick looked into his boyfriend's eyes. When did boyfriend happen? Negan smirked and pointed down to his dick. Rick whined out as he pulled the rod up and pushed it down. Rick was mesmerized as the rod would pop back up when it hit his base. He whined at the image as the rod kept bouncing up at it's own accord. Negan pulled on his beads as he massaged his shaft. Rick saw Negan go for the previous bar and exhaled excitedly as it joined his textured one.

Rick sighed and moaned like a whore as the two rods pushed deeply inside. Negan stroked his shaft and pushed hard on it as Rick felt the inside of his dick push into the rods. Negan harshly pulled the beads completely out as he fucked the rods deeply into Rick's core. Smiling he pulled the smaller rod up a fraction as he used both hands to fuck the rods at different depths. Rick screamed out as he pulsed on the sheets. Rick looked down to see he was still being milked dry. Negan smirked as he stroked his own tip as he grabbed the two rods in one hand and slowly fucked Rick's cock post orgasm. As Rick started to wither he pulled out the rods and massaged Rick's slit as he jerked off himself with his other hand. Rick spread his legs higher as he comvulsed in sheer pleasure. Negan rubbed his lovers slit faster post orgasm “fuck Negan pink pig!” Rick screamed as he pushed up into Negan's hand. Negan stopped messing with Rick as he continued to stroke own his cock “look darling” he ordered. Rick looked up as Negan thrusted his hands hard on his dick, he put his dick next to Rick's as his seed flowed over onto Rick's dick. Negan rubbed his semen deep into Rick's widened dick hole. Then collapsed on Rick kissing him everywhere his lips could meet. “That's how two people fuck good killer.“ Rick nodded because he could only agree as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***if you liked my sounding please comment, I was scared I would go too far doing it but I did it and am proud, it turned out hotttt I think. Please comment.
> 
> So it's been fun but I got one, maybe two chapters left but I may revisit them in the future. Have I left any kinks out you guy's want? Let me know and if I'm comfortable I'll try it, maybe you can help me discover a new one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, wasn't my best but here it is! One more chapter now!
> 
> So please comment if you like, I wish I got more feedback on my sounding chapter, I thought it was exceptionally hot! :-(

Rick woke up sticky. He thought about last night. It was too good. About that time Negan came in “hey darling, you're up.” He came over and grabbed Rick's dick them licked his neck “come to breakfast pup.” Rick got on all fours and crawled to the kitchen. It smelled delicious, waffles with all the toppings and bacon. Rick nestled into his man's crotch and sighed. Negan laughed “like the smell of my day old spunk?” Rick rubbed harder. Negan got some strawberries and canned whip cream and topped the waffles. He cut a piece off and hand fed it to Rick. Rick licked the remaining cream off his fingers.

Negan looked at the topping and smiled. Rick nestled into his crotch. Negan licked a stripe of cream off Rick's lips. “Lets shower.” After the shower Negan cuffed Rick up. “Damn baby you are so sexy!” Negan kissed him and took out his hidden items some chocolate syrup and canned whip cream. Negan snickered “I'm about to get a overload of calories.” He drizzled Rick's stomach and tits in syrup and started to lick him down. He sucked hard on Rick's peck. Rick bucked up and Negan went to his other. As he sucked the other in his mouth he squeezed hard on the other cleaned nipple. 

Then he piled the cream onto Rick's dick. He crawled up to Rick and kissed him sensually before going down on Rick. Negan swallowed him whole to the hilt. Squeezing his boy's balls he pushed his cock in and out of his mouth then lapped at his slit. “Damn, I think i can still taste myself down in your slutty pee hole.” Rick pulled on his cuffs as Negan pushed a chocolate slicked finger into his ass plunging it deep. He licked Rick's shaft and inserted another drizzled finger in. Rick fucked into Negan's willing mouth as much as possible. 

Negan spread his fingers wide stretching out Rick's tights ass sucking on Rick's cock as he went. He pushed a thumb against his lover's perineum as he swallowed his dick down his throat. Rick moaned as he withered down on Negan's sweet digits. Pulling off with a loud, succulent pop he smirked. He took the can of cream and inserted it into Rick's ass and pushed down on the nozzle. Rick whined at the feeling of a different kind of cream filling him up. Negan licked a fat stripe up Rick's cock “that ass is doubly sweet there darling.”

Negan lapped at Rick's sticky hole devouring the saccharine treat out of Rick's sinful hole. As Rick cried out Negan removed his indulgent mouth and squeezed a dollop of syrup on his dick, gasping as he swirled it around his engorged head. He stuck the tip of his dick into Rick popping it in and out slowly. “Fuck Negan!” Rick huffed as he pushed his head into the pillow panting. Negan swirled Rick's precum around his baby's head rubbing his slit as he continued to push his tip in and out torturously. 

“Negan please fuck me!” He yelled. Negan pinched his side and got more syrup, lathering up his member he pushed in deeply with no pause. Feeling Rick's sweet spot deep inside he pumped against it. Rick whined and clenched down tight on Negan's chocolate cock. “Damn baby, always so tight!” Negan increased his pace thrusting against Rick's prostate unrelentlessly. Rick squirmed as he came onto his stomach. Negan pulled out, jacking himself off he spilled his seed on Rick's stomach. Negan dragged both of their substances into Rick's belly button, adding some chocolate syrup to it he mixed it with his finger and drank it up. Rick's empty hole pulsed at the sensation. Pushing down Negan cleaned Rick's dirty hole clean. Rick panted as his dick attempted to twitch.

After Negan showered his boy again they laid down. Rick cuddled into Negan. He kissed Negan's nipple. Negan smiled at the unexpected gesture “move in with me” Rick said. Negan smirked “is that an order darling?” Rick pinched his nipple feeling frisky “say yes Negan.” Negan smirked “yes Negan.” Rick bit his neck hard “smartass say yes.” Negan kissed a curl “yes Rick I'll move in.” Rick pushed against him, kissing him sweetly before diving his tongue in forcefully. Rick looked down at him mischievously before biting brutally hard at Negan's neck making sure to draw blood. “Damn baby! What was that for?” Rick smirked “for waiting too long giving me permission to jack off yesterday.” Rick licked up the oozing blood as he squeezed Negan's dick. “Damn killer! Gonna kill me” Negan chuckled as Rick smiled all teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the belly button kink should be more of a thing. Is it? I think I could have made it more erotic if I tried, maybe my next fic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could almost cry! I can't believe it's over but I'm planning some side fics bc the temptation is too irresistible.
> 
> If there's any kink you like comment and I'll add it then my list. This has been a lovely, wild ride. Thanks for all the support!

1 week later:

Negan smiled as he moved in the last item into Rick's place. Their treasure chest, there was still a lot he had to teach Ricky boy. Rick came up behind him and kissed his neck “I'm surprised I had room for all your stuff.” Negan chuckled “me too baby.” Rick ran his hand down to Negan's crotch “so we have an agreement.” Negan hummed turning around “we sure do baby.”

Negan kissed him delicately before Rick dove in all tongue and teeth crashing. He pushed Negan down into the bed. “However I want it right?” Negan huffed ”to some degree.” Rick went to their chest pulling out the handcuffs. “Scoot up.” Negan complied as Rick cuffed a hand. Negan groaned “really?” Rick kissed him as he cuffed the other “really.”

He kissed Negan's slit twice then ran his tongue along the thick vein underneath. Negan moaned pushing on the cuffs. Rick snickered and pulled back taking out his phone. “Smile” Negan frowned “don't take the fucking picture.” Rick pouted “come on stallion, it's just for my private eyes.” Negan didn't like this shit but he did love Rick. “Fine, just one” he posed smiling for his killer.

“Thank you” Rick pecked his lips then pulled out the key uncuffing negan. “It was just a test.” He pulled out the lube and slicked up his fingers. “How many times have you done this?” Negan answered honestly “twice. Once to see what it was about and the other only because I was drunk. I want you to know I only agreed to this because you're special, because I love you.” He looked into his lovers eyes to ensure he understood how important this was.

Rick smiled and gave him a kiss. Then he inserted a finger deep inside Negan's walls. Rick moaned at his supremely tight heat. He gave Negan time to adjust before inserting a second diving further and crooking it just right. Negan panted as Rick massaged his sweet spot, “you okay?” Negan laughed “don't baby me after the mess I've made of your ass.” Rick looked on devious as he entered a third in harshly. “Fuck!” Negan yelped as he was scissored wide. Negan started to push down on the fingers trying to get them deeper.

He was thoroughly pissed when Rick pulled his fingers out but stared fixated as Rick slicked up his cock, he lined up and entered Negan slowly. He kissed his lover as he slided the rest of the way in at a slow pace. Negan groaned in happiness as he was filled with Rick. His boy started to push in and out gently. After he got used to the feeling Negan started moving, pushing his ass up to meet Rick every thrust. They stared into each other's eyes enjoying their sweet arousal.

Negan moaned as Rick's brushed his prostate at every push. “Faster baby” Rick smirked “that an order?” He asked as he slowed down ignoring his nub. “Fuck Rick stop playing and fuck me hard!” Rick pulled out and put his hand beside Negan scooting up a fraction then pushed fast into Negan picking up his rhythm. He shoved against Negan's spot each time as he pounded hard into his walls. Negan bucked up but stopped abruptly savoring Rick's hard work. Negan pulled Rick's chin to him to steal another kiss biting his lip as he purposely clenched down hard on Rick's member. Rick gasped as he came hard in Negan's cavity. 

Negan bucked up once more before his seed spilled over onto his stomach. Rick pulled out panting “I really enjoy that.” Negan kissed him “you better, that's reserved for Birthdays and Anniversaries only baby.” Rick laid against Negan “Anniversaries?” Negan grabbed his hand “yeah, marriage may happen, who knows? But we have a get together date. March 13th.” Rick smiled at how romantic his boyfriend could be, how happy he made him feel. Something he once thought was impossible.

Negan gave him a peck “so ready for tomorrow?” Rick sighed “not really but you told me you would wait right outside the door for me.” Rick had reluctantly agreed to see a psychiatrist after Negan pleaded with him after another meltdown. He kissed him and made sure he knew how true it was “damn right. All week if I have to, I will always be there for you.” Rick knew it was true. Negan rolled over “so like we agreed, you will keep seeing your psychiatrist because that's best but we have to start a schedule. Rick rose his brows “schedule?” Negan kissed his peck “yeah, you're in need of a job.” Rick nodded “yeah, may take a minute. “ Negan smiled “not with my proposition.” Rick got close in his face “what's that?” Negan pushed Rick over, pinning him down “you're my Hitman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rick becomes Negan's Hitman. Predictable right? But so darn cute!!!!


End file.
